


Go Out With Me

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: KibaNaru - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto knows he can't keep up with this lie of a relationship with Hinata. No matter how hard he tried, he just can't love her as she does because she's not the team he plays for. But meeting Kiba at the gym, his desire to change that seems to be ignited again. But it would take all his guts to even come out of his comfy closet. Warnings: Rated M. Yaoi MxM. Main Pairing: KibaNaru. Secondary Pairings: SasuNaru and NaruHina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't make money out of this and I don't plan on it. I just want to write.

This story is something originally posted on my FanFiction account. I am currently rewriting it and will post chapters everytime I finish rewriting. The story is already complete so just wait for chapter updates.

Chapter 1

Coincidence or Not?

Sweat was dripping from my skin, my body doing its best to keep my temperature in check. It was only normal to feel this hot as I continuously thrust in and out of her, Hinata, who's been my girlfriend for 6 months. She was sweating as heavily as me, a fact that I noticed besides her two well-equipped breast that were bouncing with every push that I gave into her. She was moaning unintelligible sounds, clearly enjoying everything that I was giving her. We've been going at it for quite a while and she already reached her climax twice even before I could. I gripped on her waist tightly as I increased my pace, unable to deny that I also wanted, no needed to have my own release.

With that she squirmed even more in bed as I pounded into her with more force. She gripped hard onto my back that I could feel her nails digging through my skin. I was very close but I knew that if I didn't go faster then I would eventually grow tired of this repetitive motion that was straining my back. And after a few more of those quick and deep thrusts, I found myself seeing white as I felt my orgasm and my load spewing out of my shaft. Unsurprisingly, she also came at the same time as she uncontrollably squirmed under me, her whole body shuddering violently as the waves of pleasure hit her. She clenched her tight walls against my cock and milked it even more, draining every last drop of cum that it has to offer.

"Naruto!" I heard her scream out my name and I knew that our neighbors definitely heard what we two were doing. But I could never say her name like the way she did. In the few occasions that I said it, it was only a whisper or a grunt when I reached my climax. Somehow, I just couldn't do it. It would sound forced.

Slowly I pulled out of her and removed the soiled condom from my slowly dying erection. I tied the end of the latex and threw it in the trash bin beside the bed. I laid down with my back facing her. I flicked off the switch of the night light and I felt her covering ourselves with a blanket. She scooted closer to me and held me, wrapping her arm around my stomach. I could feel her breasts push into me. They were really well formed but soft. That at least I could appreciate.

"I love you Naruto." I heard her whisper to me. Those three words I hear every day, but those three words I couldn't say back. I knew Hinata really loves me but I also knew that I could never love her as much as she does. I do love her but it was more of a love for a friend.

I decided that I should just go to sleep but the almost silent cries that I heard from her kept me from falling into unconsciousness. Her grip on me tightened, as if not wanting to let go. She buried her face into the crook of my neck and I felt the warm liquid falling on it. I knew they weren't sweat but tears. Tears that I made her cry because of this fucked up relationship that we have.

You might be wondering what's wrong with us. Why does she love me and why couldn't I love her back? Was there another girl that I was in love with but I couldn't be with that's why I turn to her? Why do I still stay with her when I know that in the end she'll only get even more hurt because I didn't feel the same way as she does? Why do I have sex with her when I know that I couldn't get the same satisfaction that I give her?

Well, it's because I'm a coward. So what am I afraid of you ask? Many things but one of them is that I'm afraid of coming out. Yes, I am gay. I've known that I preferred men ever since junior high, when I suddenly found myself being in love with my best friend. But I never told anyone and I've managed to hide it perfectly from all of my friends. It was not that difficult acting straight. I could appreciate the female half of the population but never have I felt more for them than that. My sexual and romantic desires have only been focused on the male half of the population, especially my best friend.

So what about Hinata? Have I been deceiving her? Did she not know that I couldn't love her the same way she does because I'm gay? Well, the answer may shock you but she does know it. It was the risk she was willing to take. She convinced me to become her boyfriend, to try things out with her saying that I wouldn't know whether I really didn't like girls if I didn't try. It has been six months that passed and the time I've spent with her only proved that I'll always be a homosexual and that it couldn't be changed. So why am I still with her? I already know the answer. I've confirmed it many times. Then again it all goes back to what I told you earlier. I am a coward.

Many times it came across my mind that I should just end this relationship I have with her. It's not like she's not prepared for it. She knows that it's going to happen one day or another but I couldn't do it. A reason that I chose to be with her was because I didn't want to be alone. I grew up with no parents, transferring from foster homes to foster homes until I reached fifteen when my godfather showed up and took custody of me. I lived with him until after graduating high school but a few months after that he said that he had to travel away. I was already an adult and even though it scared me at first, I agreed to live on my own. I found a job where the pay was able to support my everyday living. My godfather gave me a bit of money monthly and somehow I managed to live decently with the goal of saving up for college. I lived by myself for a year and a half until I finally became Hinata's boyfriend and we decided to live together after the third month of dating, much to her father's disappointment. Her father didn't stop her though.

There was too much going on in my mind and I was really tired. I made her climax three times and I only got to reach it once. It was very tiring but my sexual frustrations have built up and I needed the release. Even if she was a girl, I was fine with it. A curious thing about me is that even though I'm gay, I'm not crept out by girls. Okay maybe I was especially when I did it with Hinata the first time but I have gotten used to it. Yet even so I still didn't find her breasts and her 'lower regions' to be as sexually appealing as a man's well-formed chest and abs and equipment. And every time we did it, I wished I was doing it with another man. A certain someone who left me.

Deciding that I should just postpone my thoughts for the next day, I relaxed my mind and soon I found myself in the realms of slumber.

The next morning I found that I was facing Hinata and embracing her. It wasn't something I would do intentionally but I knew my body wanted the warm feeling of having another body close to it. Her pert breasts were pressing against my chest as well as her cheek. She too was holding me as tight as ever. I knew Hinata really loves me and sometimes I wish that it could just be this way. That I could also learn to love her just as much but to me she has always just been a friend. A very close friend that I live together with and sometimes have sex with but never making love with.

She must have felt my slight shuffling because I saw her open her eyes, pale white pupil's that intrigued me the first time I saw them. She leaned to kiss me on the lips softly. I received it and put a little effort of returning it. She would usually be the one to initiate our kisses and whenever she did I have always done my best to ensure that I kissed her back.

"Good morning." she greeted me. I greeted her too as it was a routine that I was following. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." I mumbled.

"I'll go make us something." She gripped the blanket and took it off her. The sunlight passing through the window shone on her naked body as she stood up. She was truly a beautiful woman and I'm sure that many guys would have been jealous of me to have her. By then, she wasn't uncomfortable being naked around me even if it didn't involve our bedroom activities. She grabbed a t-shirt from my drawer, large enough to cover to about her mid-thigh. People may think of Hinata as a very shy girl but I could say that she was way past that phase by now.

When I heard that she had reached the kitchen, I decided that I might as well get out of bed and take a shower. The digital clock on the nightstand read 7:25 which made me panic for a little bit but then I remembered that it was a Saturday and my shift at the mall wouldn't be until 1 PM. I worked at a sports equipment store that also sells gym equipment. I'm a fitness enthusiast and I dream of being a sports trainer but since I still didn't have enough money for college, I chose to work on that store as it was in line with what I want. I enjoy my job very much as well as speaking to the different people who were buying the equipment so it didn't really bum me that much that I couldn't be the sports trainer I planned to be yet.

I mentioned that I was also a fitness enthusiast and by that I meant that I go to the gym at least 3 times a week. I planned to go to the gym today to release all my pent up energy and to maintain my muscles' tone.

And so I got up and took a nice, warm shower. After that, I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top that I'll be wearing at the gym. I put on socks and my very comfortable orange running shoes. My wild blond hair seemed fine so I didn't bother combing it and it wasn't that it wouldn't just spring back up into its wild style if I did bother combing it. I made my way downstairs to find that Hinata had already finished making breakfast. There were fried rice, eggs and bacons, just the perfect meal to fuel me before I start my workout.

I noticed that Hinata hasn't eaten yet but it didn't surprise me that she wanted to wait for us to eat together. Seriously, it's like we're a married couple instead of just boyfriend and girlfriend who decided to live together. If I was straight I'd no doubt ask her hand in marriage but I'm definitely gay so I knew I really wouldn't have a very fulfilling relationship if I stayed with her. You may think that maybe sometimes I wished I was straight but no, never have I thought about it. Well maybe back when I was still confused but once I've finally accepted the fact that I'm gay, the thought never came back. I like cocks and that's final. So why the hell am I still staying with her?

I moved towards her seat and gave her a quick peck on the cheeks. She blushed at it and no matter how many times I've done it she seemed to always do that. So like I said, sometimes I initiated kisses too. Well, this one was just a peck on the cheek, not a kiss on the lips and it was more of a routine than a show of affection. Honestly, I did try to love Hinata back as she did so I would always do things like that before to see if maybe I could get some fulfillment out of it but I didn't and it sort of became a habit. Oh did I confuse you even more? Oh yeah because I said I didn't want to be straight? Well I don't, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to at least love Hinata like she does to me back. At least her.

"I'm going to the gym this morning after breakfast." I told her.

"Okay. Ino asked me yesterday to help her shop this morning. The mall opens at 9 so she'll pick me up at 8:50. I'll probably be there until afternoon. I'll just make you lunch after I eat." she offered.

"No you don't have to do that Hinata. I'll just eat outside for lunch. You just worry about preparing yourself for when Ino comes." I said to her. She's done so much for me already so the least I could to was not work her out too much.

"Thank you Naruto."

"I should be the one thanking you Hinata. You already made breakfast for us and then you offered to make lunch for me. You're the kindest person I've ever met." I said sincerely.

Hinata blushed at my compliment. She was really happy every time I appreciated what she does for me so I never forget to show it to her.

We finished our breakfast and I noticed that it was already 8:10 so Hinata should really be taking a shower now if she didn't want to be late. Girls just take too long in the bathroom. I went to the living room and opened the TV. I flipped the channels and found District 13 playing. The movie was really cool with all its parkour and free running. When I first watched that movie I really wanted to try those moves but there weren't really any traceurs who did it in the city so I passed on it.

After watching for about half an hour, I got up from the couch, deciding that the food on my stomach has already settled and that I'd be able to jog my way to the gym. I got my small bag which contained a shirt that I'll use as change after workout, my gloves, a tumbler filled with sports drink and a small towel. I called out to Hinata to tell her I was heading out. I heard an 'Okay, be safe.' from her and then I was already outside and jogging to the gym.

I arrived at the gym at around 9. The twenty minute jogging to the gym was enough for my warm-up. I entered the establishment to find about only five people working out inside. I quickly logged in and went straight to a wide space inside the gym. I still needed to do my stretches and range of motion exercises to prepare my body for the coming workout. As I did my stretches, I heard the ring of the bell indicating the door opening. I saw that four of the guys whom I saw earlier when I came in heading out, leaving only me and this one guy who was doing some biceps curls alone. Well not alone exactly since the fitness trainer who owned the gym was sitting on one side and reading some men's magazine about body fitness.

Getting back on my workout, I finished doing my stretches and range of motion exercises and deemed myself ready to pump some iron. I got a bar from the racks and placed it on the flat bench. I loved doing bench presses. It's one of the exercises where I can lift the most. The pecs are huge muscles and I really like shaping them up. I placed the bar and made sure to align it properly so that when I put the first plate, it wouldn't topple over. I got two 50 lb plates, holding them with each hand. I placed them in the bar and adjusted it to the center. I always started at 100 lbs even though I can lift way much more than that. As they say, always condition the muscles first if you don't want to get sore or injured.

Since it was a relatively light weight, I didn't bother to ask for a spotter. Bee, the fitness trainer was still probably busy as well as the other guy who was doing the biceps curls. I've never seen him before. He must be new to the gym or maybe we workout at different times and just hadn't bumped with each other before. I laid on the bench and placed my hands on the bar, careful to always maintain the neutral position of my wrist. I didn't want to injure it because it's a joint that doesn't always go back to good as new just by resting for a few months.

I pushed the barbell up, releasing it from the bench and as I inhaled, I let it drop down slowly until the bar was only about two inches above my chest. And then as I exhaled, I pushed it up. It was light, like I was pushing without resistance. But I still maintained the correct form and didn't hasten my warm up set. I managed to do about 20 repetitions until I placed the barbell back on the bench's holder. I sat up and circumducted my shoulders just to feel my muscles. Now it was time to increase load. I went to pick yet another pair of 50 lb plates and placed it on the barbell. Now this one would be a little harder. I positioned myself on the bench once again. I gripped the barbell and then that's when I heard someone call me.

"Hey, do you want me to spot for you?" I turned my head to the left and found that it was the guy who was doing the curls earlier who asked. I didn't notice it earlier since he was far away but now that he was just about 5 feet away and looking down on me that I realized that he was hot. He was definitely my type: dark brown hair in its own wild style, tan skin, dark eyes and two pointy canines. He had two red fang tattoos on his cheeks and his body was just so ripped that the muscles were clearly outlined in his black tank top. It was godlike. There was sweat on his forehead and on those big guns of his but it only defined their shape more. And once I was done looking at his body I once again returned to look at his face. There was a mischievous smirk that curled on his lips and that was when I realized that I just checked him out. And he caught me checking him out. I hoped that he wasn't a homophobe because I didn't think I could stand being ridiculed and treated like dirt, the very reason I was so afraid of coming out.

"So, do you want me to spot for you or not?" he repeated his question. I exhaled deeply in relief. So maybe he didn't think that I was checking him out. But whatever reason there might be for him not to mention it, I was just grateful that he didn't.

"Yeah sure. Thanks for your offer." I replied, trying to sound as natural as possible. I returned to my original position under the barbell and then the 'hot' guy placed his hand on the center of the bar where he would support me.

"Okay on three." he said, and I readied myself for the weight and took a deep breath. "One, two and three."

I pushed the barbell as hard as I could and lifted it from the bench's holder. He assisted me in taking it off but I wanted to lift it on my own first. And besides, if there was ever that slight chance he was into guys too, I would definitely want to show off. Yeah I wished.

"Okay. Let me have all the weight first. I'll tell you if I need assistance." I instructed him. I heard him say okay and then I let the barbell go down. I could feel the weight pushing down on my muscles. Unlike the warm up set, this time I had to give it my all. I knew that I could do ten repetitions and for the first five reps, I managed to do it perfectly. But during the seventh rep was when I felt the heavy strain on my muscles. I still tried to do it with perfect form as possible but it was like my strength was going away. Each rep took two times longer two perform. The last reps were always the hardest yet the most important part. It was the time where the muscles overexert and tear, which is the goal of body building. Muscles get small tears and then once you get enough rest, the body would repair it but better than it was before because the body wouldn't want it to get torn again. It's an adaptive mechanism.

"Come on, you can do it." I heard my spotter encourage me. And when I heard it, it was like my strength returned. I only had two reps left to lift and as if like magic, I was able to do the remaining reps like I did in the first reps. I didn't feel the pain I had to endure. I returned the barbell to the holder and at last my body was free from the iron that weighed more than my own body. I was breathing hard as I sat up.

"That was awesome. Usually people have the hardest time during the last reps but you lifted the last two reps as if they were your first two. And I didn't even help you lift the load. I just stood guard." he said, his expression showing that he was really impressed.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Yeah no problem. I'm Kiba by the way." he introduced himself and reached out his right hand to me. I took it and shook hands with him.

"I'm Naruto. I haven't seen you here before. Did you use to go on another gym?" I asked.

"Yeah. I used to go to the one located downtown but since I got a new apartment in this area, I had to find another place to train and this was the one that caught my eye." he said. It took all I had to stay calm 'cause looking at him right then was really making me nervous. He didn't seem to notice how uneasy I was becoming as he continued speaking. I didn't usually have a problem with talking to guys before but there was just something different about him. He's hot alright and there were also other hot guys who lifted in the gym but they never had this effect on me like he did.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked and that actually surprised me. What on earth did he just say? Was he like asking me out? Whatever it was I answered him truthfully.

"I have work tonight. Why do you ask?" I was curious about his reason. You don't usually ask those things to strangers you just met, especially when both of you are guys. I mean isn't that the line guys usually use when they want to get a date with a girl?

"Oh that sucks. I thought maybe I could ask you to play some basketball with us tonight. One of my friends can't come and we're one player short." he said with disappointment.

"Sorry, but even if I were free tonight, I don't actually play basketball." I told him.

"Oh I didn't think about that. I should have asked that one first. Anyway, I think I've rested for too long so I'm gonna go back to my set." He walked towards where he was doing the biceps curls earlier.

"Want me to spot for you?" I offered him, only realizing what I said once it came out of my mouth. I had to get close to him. He was so my type and even though there was the huge chance of him being straight, I wanted to take advantage of this opportunity given to me. As long as I got to watch him up close. It was an unusual thing for me to do as I was shy around guys but even I couldn't understand why I did it and from where did I get the guts to offer him something like that.

"Yeah sure. Could really use some help too." he accepted and I was just jumping for joy inside.

Throughout the whole gym session, Kiba and I have spotted for each other. I've never lifted so much weight in my entire life but with him there it felt like reserved power flowed through me. I had to impress him and I suppose I did but still, he was way stronger than me. I could definitely see it from his body built because I kinda spent most of my time checking out, doing my best not to get caught. It was a good thing that there wasn't any other gym members who came so it was just us and the instructor who was busy reading that were inside the gym.

I've finished my session earlier than he did. He said he was still going to do cardio training so I told him I'd be heading off. I had to get home because I still have my shift for the afternoon at the mall so I took my leave.

"It was nice meeting you Naruto." he said to me with a smile. "Maybe we'll bump into each other again here."

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you too Kiba." I replied nervously. I've never met someone as friendly as him before. Except besides me. And that smile of his, I loved it. It was genuine and it almost made me want to stay longer. But I had work and I didn't want to get fired so I exited the establishment and jogged back to my apartment. I'd be taking my shower there.

My shift was the same as usual. Walking around the store and offering help to the buyers who asked which shoes to buy for this kind of sport, or which brand of ball I would recommend. I like my job and I could say I'm pretty good at it too. The store sells different equipment and when it comes to the gym equipment, I know them inside out.

It was half past four and I've been working for 3 and a half hours already. I have my break at 5 PM and then I resume at 6 till 10. Saturdays and Sundays were the busiest days and I've been walking back and forth and have spoken to about 30 different customers since my shift started. Hinata texted me that she was still in the mall along with Ino who just couldn't seem to stop shopping. She asked me if I wanted to have her buy me food so she could drop it at the store I work at before she and Ino went home. I texted back and told her to buy me some burgers and a bottle of water. She replied and said she'd be here at around 5.

So, I still had about 25 minutes before she gets here. If I was any other guy I would have been looking at the clock and wishing for it to go faster so I could meet up with my girl but I just didn't feel that way about her. She was really just like a friend to me, a best friend. I'd love to be with her but not as much as I should be.

"Hey uhm, excuse me. Can I get some help over here?" I heard someone call from behind me. It seemed like I was lost in my thought so it took a while before I responded. But that voice, I knew I heard it from somewhere before. Sometime recent. And when I turned around I was proven correct as I saw Kiba standing right in front of me.

"Oh Naruto, it's you? So this is where you work?" Kiba had a look of surprise on his face just as I did.

"Kiba?" What a coincidence meeting a person you just met earlier again on the same day.

"What a coincidence." he remarked, speaking the same thought that I just had. What was he doing here? Somehow I couldn't believe that this was just coincidence. There had to be a reason behind this.

"Yeah. So, what can I help you with?" I asked him professionally. He was a customer after all.

"I need a pair of shoes that I can use for parkour. It has to be light yet can absorb shock efficiently and has a good grip on the ground. And if it can support the ankles firmly then much better." he described.

"I know just the thing. Follow me sir."

"You don't have to call me sir. I mean we already know each other." Kiba told me, chuckling a bit. He must have found it a little funny that I just called him 'sir'.

"Sorry, it's just I'm used to calling my customers like that, Kiba." I said his name, following his request. Once again I walked towards the shoe section and made sure Kiba was following me. I couldn't help but feel nervous around him again.

I searched the shelves looking for a certain brand that just came out a few months ago. That brand was specially designed for traceurs(1). I gave him a black shoe that had a red lining, a reminiscent of the tattoos that were on his cheeks. He took it and inspected the shape and design.

"Well you certainly know what shoe to give me. I like the design but I have to give it a try."

"I'm sure you won't be disappointed. This Tobu(2) brand is specially made for parkour. I've tried one of them myself." I informed him. It was part of the job because it would be hard to recommend when you yourself haven't experienced using the items you sell.

Kiba put on the pair of shoes and when it was snuggly fitted, he tried jogging in place, even jumping and landing as softly as he could on the floor, his knees bending gracefully like a true parkour master.

"These are awesome. I'll take them." he said enthusiastically. It seemed like the shoe impressed him a lot and he was really looking forward to trying it.

"Just follow me." I led him to the counter and there he paid for the shoes. It was $140 so whatever Kiba did for a living, it certainly wasn't like what I was doing. When he finished paying, he walked back towards me and then again I felt a little nervous.

"Hey thanks for the help." he said to me with a smile.

"No problem. It's my job anyway." I shrugged. Well it was true but I'd certainly do anything for a guy as hot as him.

"May I… ask you something?" His voice was low but kind of serious and he was looking at me straight in the eye. Oh no, could it be about what happened in the gym earlier?

"Uh sure, what is it?" I asked anxiously. He then moved closer towards me, too close for having to ask a question. I couldn't move as he neared me and then I could feel his warm breath near my ears. What was he going to do?

"Na-naruto?" That voice, Hinata. I turned at the direction and saw her holding at least 4 different shopping bags which surprised me as she was not really the type of girl to go for shopping. Then I suddenly remembered that Kiba was about to ask me something but when I turned back he already moved away. And then remembering that it may have something to do with earlier events, I sighed in relief. Nice timing Hinata.

"Oh Hinata." I greeted her in return as I turned back again to her direction. "I'm talking with a customer so could you wait a little bit?"

"Oh I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted." she apologized.

"Nah don't worry too much. This one's an acquaintance of mine. I met him earlier in the gym." I introduced Kiba to her.

"Yeah it's okay, uhm, Miss Hinata." Kiba said to her. I saw Hinata blush a little. It wasn't everyday someone called her a 'Miss'. "It may be rude to assume, but are you his girlfriend?"

"Yes. Hinata's my girlfriend." I told him. If I didn't want Kiba finding out about my secret preferences, then I had to show him this so he wouldn't even consider it if by any chance I slip up on my acting or if it just looked so obvious that I was checking him out earlier. If he finds out I'm gay then he'll probably stay away from me and I didn't want that.

"You sure found a beauty, Naruto." Kiba complimented. "Anyway, I have to go. I still have a basketball game to attend to, remember?"

"Oh yeah I do." I said, being reminded of how Kiba asked me to join him. I wish I could but I have work and I wasn't really into that game.

"Then, see you next time if we ever bump into each other at the gym." He turned around and headed for the exit.

"See you." I said before he got out of hearing distance. He then turned his head and gave a smile to me, or a smirk. I was slightly surprised by that. It really felt like there's something about Kiba that I just couldn't put a finger on. He really intrigued me especially how he acted today.

"Uhm, Naruto?" Snapped back from my thought by Hinata's sweet voice, I turned to her and saw her handing a paper bag to me. It was probably the burger I had her buy and come to think of it, I was getting hungry.

"Thanks Hinata." I said as I took the package.

"I should go. I wouldn't want to keep you from work and get you fired now would I?"

"There's no customer at the moment anyway and I do have 5-6 as my break remember?" I reminded her. She nodded at the realization. "I'm sure my boss wouldn't mind. So, did you and Ino have fun?"

"Yes. I actually enjoyed the shopping. Though not as much as Ino did. But maybe we can do it together sometime, just the two of us." she suggested. She's my girlfriend and it would only be natural for her to say things like that. And for me, I couldn't say no because I wouldn't want to disappoint Hinata.

"Sure. Would you want to go tomorrow?" I asked her. Yeah sure I said that I'm gay and that I couldn't reciprocate to Hinata the extent of her feelings for me, but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy going out with her. Best friends hang out with each other and she's like my best friend/girlfriend. It sounds crazy right?

"I think next Sunday would be fine. My legs are really tired right now. Ino and I have been walking around for five hours." I chuckled at her statement. Imagining Ino with her high heels, I wondered how she managed to endure all that pain and walking for five hours. All for the name of shopping and looking glamorous I guess. I'm just glad Hinata's not like that.

"We should oversleep tomorrow, sounds good, ne?" I suggested.

"Yes." she agreed.

After a little more chit-chat with Hinata, she then said her goodbye and went home. I went to the backroom of the store to eat my fast food dinner. I opened the brown bag to see a King Sized burger with all its TLC and half-inch thick meat. As I started munching on the burger, my thoughts drifted off to Kiba.

I never expected meeting him again today. Could this meeting have meant something? A sign maybe? What I did know was that I really found him attractive. His tan skin, his wild brown hair and those dark eyes. He was so hot and those red fang tattoos only made him look more… feral and dominating. And when he took off his shirt earlier to wipe off the sweat on his body, god I almost lost grip on the dumbbell I was holding. He was ripped. A body that Michaelangelo couldn't have matched with his sculpting. For a moment there I actually imagined what it would be like if he was on top of me. If Kiba was anything, he looked like a dominating one and it's something I want that Hinata could never give. I wanted to be dominated.

But then again, it led to the thought that there was no way he was gay. There was just no chance. I admit it. My life is so fucked up.

A/N:

So I finally started on rewriting this story. The main goal is to fix discrepancies in the story and to catch wrong grammar and words that seem to be out of place and replace them. I may have difficulty in choosing what tense to use but I'm sure that wouldn't make much difference..

If this is your first time reading this, I'd appreciate it if you take a bit of time to leave a review. I need feedback so I can improve my writing.

And please do check out this community/archive I created.

community/A-Collection-of-NaruKiba-KibaNaru-Stories/116652/99/0/1/0/0/0/0/

It's a NaruKiba/KibaNaru archive of the best stories I've read. I've searched the favorite lists of the well-known NaruKiba authors and fans and I've made sure the stories I put there are good. If you have any suggestions on stories I can put there or if you want to be a staff, just PM me so we can expand the archive and share the NaruKiba love.

(1) Traceur – A person who does parkour, a discipline with the principle of achieving the most efficient way from point A to point B.

(2) Tobu – I don't know if any real Tobu brand exists but I made it up because Tobu means 'to fly' in Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2

For the one who commented badly about me, not my work, I ask why are you even reading this? If stories like this aren't your favored ones, then just leave. We have our own preferences. 

Chapter 2

"Kiba. Oh god!"

"Naruto. You're so tight. So fucking hot!"

"Harder! Gahh! Faster!" I yelled.

"How are you so tight? Hasn't anyone had a piece of this ass before huh?" the man on top of me asked. His brunet hair was dripping with sweat and his body felt so hot against mine as he fucked me.

"Ahh! Please just fuck me harder Kiba. Fuck it feels so good!" He gladly complied and hit my spot dead-on with great force that shot pleasure through my spine.

"I'm close." I whimpered.

"Me too."

"Nnn- Naruto." he panted my name. It was clear from how he was breathing and how much he was sweating that he was at his limits and I knew I was too.

"Touch me Kiba." I begged him, summoning up my courage to ask this from him. His hand grabbed my length and stroked it in rhythm with each thrust on my spot. The double stimulation was too much. I was on the edge and Kiba was bringing me even closer.

"Hnnn. Naruto!" he moaned out loudly as he came. I could feel him shuddering violently as his rhythm became erratic and his warm and thick load coated my inside. I was close and just a few more I'd be screaming his name.

"Naruto." Wait did that sound right? Because I swear I just heard him squeal. Or rather that voice. A girl's voice.

"Naruto." The fuck! It sounded like a girl's voice again and it had only gotten louder.

"Naruto!"

"What?" I snapped at him, irked greatly by how he's sounding.

"Oh thank god you're awake." I looked at the speaker in front of me. Kiba she definitely was not. It was Hinata.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? Where's…" As the realization hit me, I stopped. It was a dream. It was just a fucking dream. Yeah. A dream about fucking. It wasn't real. And she woke me up on the best part.

"Where's who? Oh, I thought you were having a nightmare Naruto. You were moaning and grunting in your sleep and your arms and legs flailing all around." she informed. Knowing Hinata and how much she cared about me, there's no reason for me to doubt her. Even though she just ruined my night for me, I guess I had to at least show her some appreciation. Well I couldn't have her suspect that it wasn't a nightmare I was having but rather a far opposite from it.

"Uh yeah. Very bad dream Hinata. Thank you for waking me up." I said to her, wishing that she'd believe my words.

"It's okay Naruto." she assured me.

"I'm sorry that you had to wake up though." I told her. I turned to the nightstand and saw that it was only about 3 AM in the morning. I planned to oversleep tonight with Hinata and enjoy my rest day. And I put her on all this trouble because she thought I was having a nightmare. 'This is crazy.'

"We should go back to sleep." I suggested.

"Yes." She put on the blanket over us and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. That kiss. It was so different from those I've felt and shared with Kiba in my dream. Her kisses were too soft. When Kiba kissed me in that dream, all of them were full of passion, emotion, and they were dominating, possessive and he pushed his lips against mine with enough force to bruise them. A soft moan escaped my lips at the thought. And I was sure Hinata heard that.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Good night."

"Good night."

I laid beside her. She had her arms wrapped around me and her face buried on the nook of my neck. It didn't take too long for her to fall back asleep again. She must have tired herself out on her shopping with Ino.

But unlike her, my mind was unable to go back to sleep. Well not with this hard-on that I had to endure.

'Fuck why won't you go away? If you'd only let me release before waking me up Hinata.'

But what if I screamed Kiba's name in real life while I was asleep? Oh god thanks for that. I hadn't screamed loudly in my dream so there was no way I did in the real life. Hinata looked as usual and not shocked so that meant I hadn't unconsciously screamed Kiba's name.

'Shit I have to stop thinking about him. It's just gonna make my hard-on worse.' But after 5 minutes of lying there still, hoping it would go away, it didn't. I needed to cum. My body was hot and I need to jerk off right now. But Hinata had her arms around me and if I rose up and went to the bathroom to take care of my problem, I'll wake her up again.

'This is going to be a long night.'

...

Sunday was one of my rest days, the other being Wednesday. It was my schedule in the store and I had no problems with it. I don't think I can work for five straight days anyway. But rest day it might be, two hours in the gym was always reserved on my rest days. I guess it wouldn't be called a rest day anymore but working out was something I preferred rather than just lying on bed the whole day and letting my muscles go to waste.

And so I found myself jogging on the treadmill in Bee's gym, the same time as I would always workout during Sundays. Hinata and I overslept so I woke up at around 1 PM. It didn't surprise me but Hinata woke up an hour earlier to prepare us lunch. All the trouble I put her through. Most of the time I felt guilty because I knew one of these days that I had to leave her. And Kiba, I couldn't believe he had that much effect on me that I dreamt of him last night. And it wasn't just any dream.

I heard a beep from the machine telling me that I've finished my 20 minute warm-up. Time to work out my back muscles now and let my extensors which I used the day before to rest. I went to the machine for the pull downs and I set the weight to 150 lbs. I was well rested and feeling pretty powered. And so I took hold of the bar and positioned myself. 'Okay. One, two…'

CRING.

The bell on the door sounded and when I looked at its direction, there was none other than the man in my dreams. Kiba. And trust me, even I thought it was too much to be a coincidence meeting with him here again. Not when I went to the gym 3 PM and yesterday he was here even before 9 AM. And not to mention meeting him at the store I work on yesterday too.

"Yo Naruto!" he called out to me once he noticed my presence. My heart pounded faster the moment I knew that he knew I was here too. I waved a hand at him and he returned a smile to me. His smile, it was really captivating. I could look at it endlessly and not get tired of it. So maybe that's a little too much but who knows?

But before I get caught staring at him, I returned to what I was supposed to do. I pulled the bar down and acted casually.

"One, two, three… seven, eight… THIR-grrr-TEEN, FOUR huh?" Suddenly the weight became lighter and to see what happened, I looked up and saw that Kiba was already above me with his arms and hands helping me pull down the bar. And again that smile. I did my best to acknowledge his help and continued with my set.

"Fourteen, fifteen. Done." I let the weight pull my arms up and then I slowly let go of the bar.

"If you need help you could always ask me Naruto." Kiba told me.

"Thanks Kiba. But if you wanted to help you could have informed me first."

"My bad. Anyway, I didn't think I'd bump into you again. This is the third time. If I thought yesterday was a mere coincidence, this one must be fate." he stated.

"Fa-fate? Kiba, you know you're actually creeping me out with that comment." I couldn't believe he just said that. Fate. You don't say things like that to guys with such a straight face.

"Haha. Sorry. But don't you think it's quite too much to be just coincidence?"

"Yeah I guess so. Or maybe you're stalking me." That could have been it. Well I was joking but Kiba reacted sort of defensive.

"No way! Remember, I arrived here first yesterday morning so you can't say I'm stalking you. It's kinda like, fateful coincidence." he reasoned, still bringing up that 'fate' stuff.

"What's with you and fate anyway? You sound like my girlfriend's cousin." I told him, being reminded of Neji.

"Oh do I? Don't mind the comments about fate. I just wanted to say hi to my new gym buddy." he grinned at me. 'He's so hot.'

"And who decided that we are gym buddies?" I acted repulsively. Of course I wanted to be his gym buddy but you couldn't just go on assuming things with me. Even if you just fucked me senseless in my dreams.

"Don't you wanna be?" he asked, feigning a hurt look.

"Well, of course I want us to be." I said.

"Then why'd you ask that in the first place?"

"I just don't want you to think you can just assume things Kiba. I already consider you as my friend but don't get ahead of yourself." I told him. He needed to know how things stand between him and me. Even if I do like him, yes I admit I like him, I couldn't just go on trusting him easily.

"Okay. I understand and I think we've made this discussion of a greeting too long. I have to lift my sets too you know and you're taking too much time resting." he pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Now that you mention it."

So after that I let Kiba sit on the machine. And I thought 150 lbs was already heavy, he added 50 lbs more and when he pulled it, it was as if the weight was almost not there. He performed his repetitions perfectly: the form, the speed, the range and even if he did looked strained, he was able to look more concentrated than he was labored. He was strong. Very strong. And yet his body was one of the most perfect I've seen the whole time I've spent in this gym. His muscles were well formed, not too big but big enough and he could lift more than what his size implied. He's amazing.

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Oh glad to have you back here on earth."

'What do you mean?" I looked at him confused.

"Well, maybe because you've been staring at the machine for eight seconds and I've called your name for like three times before you responded." he said to me as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Sorry. I guess I must have been lost in my thoughts." I replied.

"Hmm. I wonder what you may have been thinking about." And then he gave me a knowing smirk. 'Did he catch me checking him out?'

"It's a… nothing important really. I should lift my set." I said, hoping it would satisfy Kiba for now.

"Go ahead then." But he said that with a chuckle. So I was probably caught. I needed to control myself.

...

"Man that was totally tiring. I can't believe I lifted that much considering I've already lifted a lot of weight yesterday." Kiba said.

"I don't believe it. You didn't even seem to get tired at all. You're a monster." I remarked. Of course not a monster but you get what I mean. He's a fucking hot monster.

"Yeah I could lift like one but that doesn't mean I don't run out of gas."

"Probably."

"Hey I was thinking, maybe you wanna come join our group for some parkour tomorrow morning." he offered me. Come to think of it, he did buy parkour shoes yesterday. And if he does parkour then why didn't I become more excited when I heard him say it yesterday. I wanted to try that. I even saw it on the movie yesterday and David Bell was so amazing jumping from building to building. Don't ask me why I know his name.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We'll be practicing at the park downtown."

"There are people who do parkour in this city?" I couldn't believe it. Why haven't I seen them before?

"As a matter of fact, there are. But we don't usually train on the uptown so that's probably why you've never seen us." That answered my unspoken question.

"I think that's cool Kiba. I really wanna try out this parkour but… I have work tomorrow and I'm tired. I don't think I can wake up early in the morning for that." I said sadly. Being offered to try parkour and be with Kiba, of course I was disappointed I couldn't come.

"Then maybe another day? When's your next day off?"

"Wednesday." I replied quickly.

"Then join us on Wednesday. Let me give you my number so you can ask me about the details." he offered. Great. I was going to get his number without even asking for it.

"I don't think there's a need for that since you stalk me anyway so you probably know my number already and could just text me." I brought that one up again. Well that thought just keeps coming to my mind.

"Do you really believe I'm stalking you?" he said crossing his arms.

"Well…"

"It's just pure coincidence Naruto." he insisted. It really was hard to believe but coincidences were possible.

"If you say so." I took my phone from my bag. He recited his number and I inputted it. I sent a text message so he'd know my number. I heard his phone ring and he took it from his pocket. I guess he saved my number then and there.

"Okay. So I'll see you on Wednesday morning."

"Or earlier since you're stalking me." I said in a joking tone. Man I just couldn't stop with that one.

"Well, for a hot guy like you, I probably will. Haha." he chuckled.

"Yeah for a hot guy like me. Wait what did you say?" 'Did he just call me hot?'

"Oh it's nothing. I'm gonna take a shower." he replied, trying to change the topic. But I was not going to let him off.

"You said something and I think I heard it correctly. You said that I'm…" I heard him say that. I knew I did. If he said that then that could possibly mean he's… But what if my head's just messing with me. Why the heck would he even say that? It's too farfetched from reality. I have to control my thoughts about him. It gives me false hope.

"That you're what?" He challenged, seeing if I would be able to repeat what he said. He closed up on me and looked me straight in the eye. I don't back down from challenges, especially such a little one like this.

"You just said that I'm hot." I muttered out.

"Hn. You are hot." He said it again and in a sexy voice coupled with a smirk that showed his unusually long fang. Fuck, his voice almost made me shiver.

"So you mean you really did say it? That I wasn't hallucinating?"

"What, you thought that your mind just conjured it up?"

"But if you're saying things like that then… No that's impossible. You're gay?"

"Now that you ask, yes, I am gay." Holy shit. He's gay. I couldn't believe it. And here I thought I was doomed on liking a straight guy.

"Whoah that's just crazy."

"What's so crazy about it?"

"I mean you look so straight." I told him.

"What you don't think masculine guys can be gay? I mean just look at you."

"Are you implying that I'm gay?" I challenged him. If he asked me I wouldn't deny that I'm gay, now that he's told me he's gay too which had my heart jumping for joy. I totally have a chance with him.

"I don't think. I know." Kiba gave me a smirk and I knew that I didn't need to ask how. I must have been too obvious and for a gay guy like him, it must have been easier to notice too.

"If you're curious, you're setting off my gaydar like crazy." he said seriously.

"Gaydar?" Does that even exist?

"Hehe. Just kidding." And he was just joking. How could he say stuff like that with such a straight face when he was really just joking? He's good.

"But you really have to practice your boy watching skills. And your fluke with your girlfriend, definitely not working. I could tell the moment you greeted her yesterday that you think of her as just a friend."

I didn't know what to say. So not only did he figure out that I'm gay but he saw through my cover in using Hinata. I should have felt pissed off by how arrogant Kiba seemed as he said his assumptions but he was telling the truth. And from the way he spoke, he didn't carry a tone of any judging. He just plainly told me what he thought.

"So you saw through that too huh?"

"Does she know about it?"

"Yes she does. She knows I'm gay." I admitted.

"Then why not break up with her? You're definitely not into her as far as I could see. I mean just having a girl close to me like that gives me the creeps." he said with a shudder.

"My reasons are personal. And don't think that we've been like friends forever for me to tell you why." I clarified to him.

"You're right. So you're really her boyfriend and not just pretending to be for some other reasons?"

"I told you yesterday that she's my girlfriend. I wasn't lying." I wasn't really because she is technically my girlfriend. It's an official thing.

"I see. I have to go take a shower. I think I may have asked way too much from you."

"Yes you have but I look forward on continuing this conversation on Wednesday." I said. "But maybe a different topic."

"Sure. So, wanna join me in the shower?" he invited and it had me blushing. How can he be so bold in saying stuff like that? I mean what if the other guys in the gym heard us? Immediately I scanned the surrounding area and was thankful that no one was in ear-shot. I sighed in relief.

But a shower with him? Oh god. Of course I wanna join him. But of course I also wouldn't say that. I'd sound desperate.

"No. What are you even saying? It doesn't mean that because I'm gay I'll just go shower with guys I've met just the day before." I said firmly. He wouldn't know I'm lying.

"Suit yourself." And with that he walked off to the shower room. But if he offered it once maybe I could bring it up when we're in a more private location than this one. Wait no what was I thinking? I have a girlfriend. I would be cheating if I did something like that. I couldn't do that to Hinata. She would never do anything like that to me. And I even thought about it. I am such a bad boyfriend.

Then why not break up with her?

Kiba's voice rang in my head.

Then you wouldn't be cheating anymore.

It was still Kiba's voice but now it was me who was trying to do the logic. But I couldn't break up with Hinata. I just couldn't. Even though I wanted to.

...

"I'm home."

"Oh Naruto. Welcome home." Hinata came up to greet me at the door and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled at her.

"So, how'd your gym training go?"

"It went great. You wouldn't believe this but Kiba, the guy I trained with yesterday and who was also the one you saw at the store, was also there and we trained again together." I said excitedly.

"That's uhm… great. You wouldn't have to lift alone anymore." Hinata said. She gave a small smile but this time I noticed it. Her mood has changed. I wonder what I said to her that made it so.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Wrong? No-nothing's wrong." she stuttered.

"Come on. You're stuttering again. You only stutter when you're nervous." And I was glad with that because when I first met her she was stuttering all the way when she talked to me. Now she could speak straight to me in normal conversations.

"Nothing Naruto. I've made us ramen."

"Really? Oh thanks so much Hinata." I was so happy I hugged her. She's the best girlfriend ever. For a gay guy that is.

I sat on the chair by the dining table and then Hinata came up with the bowl of hot, steaming, savory, pork miso ramen. My favorite food that is a gift from heaven. And seeing that it was Hinata who was serving it, she was definitely an angel.

I took a spoon and then went to taste the broth first. Blowing on it first to cool it a bit.

"Hmmm. This is delicious Hinata." I praised her as the broth made its way to my taste buds. I didn't know why but for someone who came from a high class family full of servants, she 'knew' how to cook.

"Tha-thank you. I'm glad you liked it." She blushed at my comment. Oh I did it again. But what could I do if she's desperately in love with me?

So I started to eat my ramen and Hinata did as well. Her home-made ramen really was delicious and way better than those instant ramen in a cup but nothing can beat the ramen from Ichiraku's. Old man Teuchi is the best ramen maker in town. Ah anyway enough of the ramen. So halfway through my meal, which was only about two minutes, yeah I eat fast, I summoned up the courage to bring up what Kiba told me.

"So uhm, Hinata?" I uttered, calling her attention.

"Yes."

"Kiba invited me to go train parkour with him. He said he'll teach me the basics and you know how much I wanted to do that."

"I remember you telling me that you want to try parkour. So when are you going to train? Do you have anyone else with you?" she asked and I swear that the last question had a slightly different tone on it.

"It's on Wednesday. And there are other people too. They train at the park downtown." I told her. Okay, if she was asking whether there were other people other than Kiba then this must mean that she's thinking that I must be having other plans. She knows I'm gay and going with Kiba alone will certainly make her feel uneasy. Or jealous.

"Okay. Just be extra careful Naruto. Don't do anything you think you can't." she said with concern. Well she looked relieved when I told her that there were others there.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll be really, really, extra careful." I assured her. Even if I was reckless some of the times, I don't think that's something I can do in parkour unless I want a trip to the hospital or worse, the cemetery.

"Good luck."

Our dinner together was finished about ten minutes later. I had another extra bowl of Hinata's ramen which I tried to eat slowly while she took all that time to finish her one bowl. I could go for more but seeing that it was already evening and I didn't need that much energy for sleeping, I went to take the pork pieces from the pot and ate them without the broth and noodles. I needed the protein for my muscles so they can rebuild and remodel.

I decided to take a shower after that. The sweat on my body has dried off in my clothes. I didn't take the shower in the gym unlike Kiba. So turning on the hot water, I let myself relax under the falling water, feeling the heat seeping through my body. Cold water is usually used so the muscles wouldn't feel sore but right now a hot shower's more appealing to me. I hadn't noticed when my thoughts started to change but under the falling water, I was thinking of Kiba naked in the shower with me.

My eyes were closed tightly and I imagined him pouring the liquid soap on my body and his hands running up and down on it to spread the soap. I was so lost in my fantasies that my own hands that was in fact the one spreading the soap was replaced by Kiba's and it felt so real. I heard myself releasing a small moan but as soon as I heard it, I stopped, remembering that Hinata was just in the living room.

I opened my eyes. Kiba was not there and I frowned. How could my fantasies about him feel so real? I stared down and found that I sported a raging erection. I took hold of it and started stroking. I needed to have my release that was denied by Hinata this morning. I shut my eyes once again and imagined that it was Kiba's hand on my shaft.

Kiba knelt in front of me and brought his lips to kiss the head of my erection. He protruded his tongue and licked at my slit. I felt my knees wobble. I placed my hands on his shoulders for support. And then slowly he took my shaft inside his warm mouth, his tongue playfully circling around it and his mouth sucking on it. I was letting out moans and didn't care if anyone heard me. The water was flowing and I hoped that it was enough to dull the sounds that escaped my mouth.

I felt him bob his head, his pace increasing as my breathing did the same. His slit like eyes looked at me as he masterfully brought me closer and closer to my climax. And before I knew it, I whimpered his name as I shook with my release. Kiba gladly took in my seed and swallowed it. The sight was so erotic. But erotic as it was, the time had to come when I would open my eyes to find that all of it was just my imagination and that it was only my hand that was on my now softening dick. I watched as the water slowly carried my cum down the drain. Yet even with my amazing release, I felt empty.

A/N: Second chapter, done rewriting. Will work on the next chapters when I get time.

Don't forget to leave your feedbacks. They really help.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 2 and 3 are posted same day. So go back to Chapter 2 if you haven't read it yet.

Chapter 3

Beep beep beep.

Ughh. 'That alarm. I'm going to smash it in pieces!' I screamed in my head. Fighting against my body's will, I opened my eyelids and looked at the time and it read 5:30. 'What the heck? I set it at 5 AM!'

I needed to hurry. It was Wednesday and Kiba said that I needed to be at the park by 7 o'clock and considering that it was a working day, there would probably be a lot of traffic. I got out of bed as soon as I realized this and hurried to the bathroom. When I tried to take my shirt off, that's when I noticed that I was naked.

Geez, that was why I was feeling so tired. Hinata wanted to have sex last night even though I told her I had to be early the next day. But the look of disappointment on her face got through me so I had no choice. And so now I started to feel the slight strain on my back as I remembered what I did with her last night. We always did it for not less than fifteen minutes since I never came in less than that time, and that fifteen minutes only starts the moment I enter her. But I had to do it for her. Hinata's done so much for me so that least I could do was grant her wish every once in a while. It wasn't like she was one to ask for so many things.

And so I took a warm shower to promote my blood's circulation and to awaken my tired muscles. I finished within 10 minutes and when I got out of the shower adjoined to the bedroom, I noticed that Hinata was already out of bed. She had work at 8 AM and I guess I woke her up earlier than she had to. Anyway, she always woke up in a good mood after a night of sex so I guess I wouldn't have to worry.

I threw on a pair of loose black jogging pants and a dark blue tank top. I'd usually wear orange but maybe Kiba wouldn't like me training parkour with such a loud color. Wait, since when did I think about what to wear around Kiba's presence? So that was the first time but I never really thought about what others thought of what I wear. Which meant I actually thought about what Kiba would think of me. And it somehow helped to know that he's gay too so I actually have a chance with him.

I went downstairs and read the clock on the wall. It was still 5:50 so I got plenty of time even with the early traffic. I inhaled the juicy smell of cheesedogs being fried and my stomach grumbled at that. Hinata was in front of the stove preparing our breakfast. She was wearing a night gown with lilac shade. I sneaked up behind her and held her waist, surprising her a bit and then gave a small kiss on her right cheek. I could be a romantic if I tried.

"Good morning Hinata."

"Good morning Naruto." she greeted back then turned around to kiss me on the lips then gave me a sweet smile.

"Sorry for waking you up early."

"It's okay. These will be done in a few minutes. You can set the table up while I finish cooking these."

"Okay." I did as she asked and took the plates, spoons and forks from the cupboard. Once I've set it up, I loomed over the rice cooker to see whether the rice was nearly done. It looked like it needed about fifteen more minutes but that was okay since it was still early.

Hinata and I had our breakfast together just like a normal couple living in the same house would do. I told you it's like we're married already. But no, that thing about marriage would never happen. I couldn't do it but every time we eat on this table, that thought makes its way to my head.

It also didn't help that the two of us never had fights, well maybe once in a while but it was so little that it almost wasn't in the fight category. Really, I was the kind of man every girl would dream of waking every morning with. And I'm not bragging. I never did anything out of line in our relationship. Even Hiashi, Hinata's father, has warmed up on me and asked me and Hinata to visit Hinata's family starting a month ago. At first Hiashi hated the fact that Hinata left home so she could live with me but seeing that I was a fine boyfriend for her daughter, he even asked me if I had plans on marrying her. Come on, was he serious? I've only been dating his daughter for 5 months at that time and he asked me that. And it wasn't like I had a job on par with the one the Hyuugas have. And not to mention that I did not have any plans of marriage which definitely will make Hiashi furious once he learns the truth about my relationship with his daughter.

Have I rambled way too much? It's not like Hinata's the focus here right? So, moving on, we had our breakfast together: rice, cheesedogs, milk, all there to fuel me for my awaited parkour training. Just the thought of finally learning parkour got me super excited. And seeing that I still have some time left before I had to leave, I volunteered to wash the dishes which Hinata appreciated. As I was taking care of the plates, I heard the doorbell ring and Hinata shouting that she'll get it.

'I wonder who would ring us this early.'

"Naruto, it's Kiba." Hinata informed when she arrived back at the kitchen.

"Kiba?!" I asked shocked and I forgot that I was still holding on the plate filled with suds and that when I turned around to face Hinata, I accidentally let the suds fly on her dress and some on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hinata. I was just surprised. What's he doing here anyway?" I asked in panic as I searched for a towel to wipe the suds on Hinata's face.

"It's okay Naruto." she assured me, picking up the towel which was nearer to her before I could and cleaned her face. "He said he was going to pick you up."

"Pick me up?" I asked confused. Pick me up? Oh yeah, how the hell did I forget? I received a text from him yesterday and I agreed. How stupid was I to forget something like that? Well maybe because he texted me just before Hinata and I had our private time so I forgot.

"I remember. Could you tell him to wait for me?"

"I could finish the dishes for you." she offered. As sweet as she was to offer, I declined. I was not prepared to meet Kiba yet.

"No I got this Hinata. I'll be there as soon as I finish." And ready myself.

"Alright."

I rushed the remaining dishes and finished within two minutes. There were just two of us so there weren't really that much to wash anyway. After washing my hands with liquid soap and drying them with a towel, I immediately went to the living room and saw Kiba sitting on the couch, looking at me. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt which showed off those huge guns and that tan skin. I swear he wore that on purpose to maybe try to seduce me.

"Good morning there Naruto." he greeted me with that captivating smile of his. I didn't know why but I was sure I felt myself blush. I don't know if you could feel it but somehow I just knew I did. I really forgot that he was supposed to be here so when he came unexpected, I wasn't prepared to meet him.

"Nice place you got." he complimented.

"Yeah, nice and cozy."

"So, you ready for action?" he asked as he stood up.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

...

"Yo Kiba, you finally came." I heard a voice coming from my right. I looked at said direction to see a guy jogging towards us with spiky dark hair that was tied up in a ponytail. The hair that grew in front of his ears were long. "And you must be Naruto. Nice to meet you." he greeted and extended his hand to me.

"My name is Idate." I took his hand and gave a firm shake. It was nice to be welcomed by Kiba's friend.

"Early as always Idate." Kiba remarked. "We still have 10 minutes before 7. Naruto and I jogged here from the uptown."

"Really? Then you must already be warmed-up. So uhm, Naruto, I heard this is your first time to be doing parkour. Feeling nervous?" Idate asked as he turned to me.

"No, not at all." I replied. But that was at that time.

"And you shouldn't. You've got professionals here. We'll take care of you. And it's nice to have more people joining us." he said to reassure me.

"Hey, any of the others here already?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. Gaara and Lee are on the steps practicing their precision jumps. Ten Ten's practicing for her wushu sword demonstration. So that means we still are waiting for Shino, Kin, Kakashi, Obito, Yahiko and Nagato." Idate enumerated which surprised me because I never thought they could be that many. 'I guess I better get my memory ready because there are a lot of faces and names to remember.'

"That's still quite a lot to wait for and I doubt they'll arrive on time." Kiba said as he crossed his arms, the expression on his face looked as if he was thinking on what to do.

"Naruto, let's take a walk 'round the park." he finally said. Idate was already long gone.

"A walk?" 'Like on a date?'

"Hey, it's only a walk between friends. No need to be blushing about it." Kiba smirked as he teased. I couldn't believe I just blushed. But being flustered when he asked for a walk, I guess I must have really blushed like he said. Why couldn't I stay calm when I'm around him? I've never been this never since I had my first crush.

"Don't tell me that you actually," he started and then leaned closer and whispered, "have a crush on me."

"What?! Why the heck would you think I have a crush on you?" I shouted in panic. 'What is he, a mind reader? Oh my god, there are people around.' I quickly scanned the area to see whether anyone heard my outburst. There was none on my right and behind me but as I looked to the left, I saw a woman in about her early twenties give me a smile when I looked at her. It was enough to let me know she heard me. 'Damn it Kiba. Why'd you say something like that out of nowhere?'

"Come on. Who wouldn't like me?" he smirked, showing one of his unusually long canine, or fang if I would call it.

"You're way over your head, you know that? You have so much air in that head of your, I'm itching to pop it with an icepick." I said to him. Even if he was telling the truth and he was in fact likable, I really didn't like his egotistical attitude.

"Hahaha. Did you really just say that? Never thought you'd be a guy who says things like that." Kiba continued to laugh. "You're not mad are you?"

"No I'm not. It's just you shouldn't really say things like that in public. People would think we're gay if they heard us." I said to him. He should know that and he really should have been more careful.

"But we are gay."

"Yeah I know but it's not like I want the whole world to know about that." I shot back.

"I don't care if they think I'm gay." he said confidently.

"Well, I'm not you Kiba."

"I know. I'll be careful next time then. But you should know, it was you who was shouting about not having a crush on me. I just whispered in your ear." So that actually made sense. I was the one who panicked and yelled about the crush thing.

"That's because you surprised me so it's still your fault." Yeah, it was his fault. He shouldn't be saying things out of the blue, especially things like that.

"This is not productive. Come on, let's walk and I'll tell you about parkour." he said, trying to dismiss the argument we were having. Since I also didn't want to argue about it, I agreed.

"Okay." He started to walk and I followed him, a little behind his right.

"I said walk with me, not behind me."

"But there are people aro…"

"Don't mind them Naruto. Friends walk together all the time. Why do you think people might think you're gay if you walk with another guy so that you have to walk slightly behind him so they won't think it?"

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm not used to it." I reasoned. Kiba was right somehow. I did think about it like that. But I couldn't help it. I didn't have too many guy friends especially one that was as hot as him.

"Okay. So, anything you know about parkour?"

"It's the art of escape right? Jumping from buildings, climbing walls, jumping over obstacles and the likes." I enumerated, those from what I've seen in movies and Googled from before.

"You're slightly correct. Though it's not about escape but more on movement. Do you know about the principle in parkour about it being 'the most efficient way from point A to B'?"

"No I don't. But I suppose it makes sense."

"Take notice of the word efficient. Parkour does not only mean speed. You also have to be efficient, which means you use less energy. So you also think of easier ways to do things." he explained.

"I see. So why do you practice parkour Kiba?" I asked him. It really made me curious. Why do they do all those crazy jumps when it's not like it's gonna do you any good and it might even injure you?

"The first reason is because I thought it was cool, seeing the traceurs do ninja moves." he instantly replied.

"That's actually the same reason I have." Well it was sort of true. I also found it cool, but I really just wanted to spend time with Kiba. The parkour was the bonus.

"Then there are also the benefits it gives. Ever since people learned to use machines or animals for their work, we lost our inherent abilities. Parkour is just a fancy word to refer to these movements but these way of movement has been practiced long ago by our ancestors."

"I don't get what you mean."

"To put it simply, when man is just himself against the environment, he learns to use his body in ways he never thought he could do before. And that's what we are going to teach you. Overcome the limitations you think you have but are actually just illusions in your mind. It is one of the most important reasons why I do parkour. The virtues I learn from it are as important as the physical skills I gain."

I was not expecting that kind of answer. Seriously, it was like he was being interviewed for a documentary when he said that.

"You know, when I first saw you I thought you were just some well-built guy who had a knack for doing manly and adrenaline pumping stuffs but who knew that you have a hidden guru inside you Kiba."

"A guru huh? I suppose you can say that since I am going to be teaching you more than parkour but I prefer to be called a trainer. Guru sounds old and lame."

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning to." I said with a chuckle. I kinda imagined him wearing a yellow robe with his head shaved clean for a few seconds there.

"Anyway, let me show you one of the basic moves seen in parkour. See that wall over there?" Kiba pointed to his right. I nodded and saw that the wall was at least 10 feet high.

"You're gonna go on top of it right?"

"Yeah. A normal person would just think of taking the 12 step stairs 20 feet away from it but we traceurs are for efficiency. Where it would take at least 10 seconds using the stairs, parkour would only take only 4. Here I go."

And with that Kiba quickly zoomed away. He was fast, only taking about three quick steps before he was near the wall and with a graceful kick on the wall, he propelled himself up to grab the ledge and with those strong muscles of his, pulled his whole body up. And then he was standing there which only took 4 seconds just like he said.

"That was awesome Kiba."

"I'm glad I impressed you." he replied. Then he took a few steps back on the elevated ground and then charged right towards my direction, jumping off the wall and executing a front flip before landing on the ground and executing a roll. He stopped right in front of me.

"Now that was more awesome."

"Soon enough you'll be able to do that too. But now we meet up with the others. I see they've arrived."

Kiba led me to the park where their little band of traceurs met. I was introduced to the group and of course all their eyes were on me. I didn't feel conscious around them. From the moment Idate met us earlier, I felt that they were going to be accepting.

So Idate once again introduced himself. He was a sprint runner back in high school but ever since learning about parkour, he became more inclined to it but his speed in running was still superhuman. Ten Ten was a wushu student specializing in weapons handling. I've watched her doing her sword play and trust me, she's insanely good and without a doubt deadly. I wouldn't wanna get on her bad side. Gaara and Lee introduced themselves after that. Gaara said that he only joined and did parkour because Lee was doing it. And Lee, the green spandex wearing bowl cut hair boy said that doing parkour made him feel the power of youth and other crazy stuff about spirit. He was weird.

But as weird as him was this Shino guy, who was wearing a parka with a hood and also sunglasses on his eyes. He looked like a hitman and it made me wonder how he would be able to move efficiently with that restrictive clothing. It was very unparkour like. Kin was the only girl other than Ten Ten. She had a long black hair and other than that, I really didn't know much about her. All of them were about my age.

And the next batch were those who were in their late twenties. I guess they're still in the young category for traceurs. Kakashi introduced himself first. He was another weird guy, having silver spiky hair that pointed to the left and he was wearing a mask that covered up to his nose and a headband that covered his left eye. It actually had me thinking whether if he hides his face because he's not that good looking or the exact opposite. Obito was next and so far I could say he was the jolliest of the group. He had a spiky black hair and he wore orange goggles which he said he needed because his eyes were easily irritated.

And at last it was nearly done. And if I told you that the former guys were weird, Yahiko was even weirder. He had orange spiky hair and was gothic. He wore black all around his body and I bet he wore leather when he's not doing parkour. Six studs were on his nose and I think there were seven earrings skewed on each of his ears. Who knows how many other metals were embedded on the covered parts of his body? Maybe he even had a ring on his… wait, did I almost just think that? Gah, moving on. The last one was Nagato who had red hair whose bangs cover one side of his face. The only thing I noticed about him were his eyes. I swear they were purple with rings and did they look curious.

After the introductions, all of us did our warm ups in sync. I was able to follow since I often went to the gym. There were stretches, push-ups, jumping on place, rolling and shock redirection movement practices. And all that took about 20 minutes which I could definitely say was not 'just' a warm up.

...

"Don't mind the onlookers Naruto." I heard Kiba say to me. After the warm-up, Kiba took me to a different part of the park where he could personally train me. Wow. That meant I get a one-on-one with him which made me very happy.

I was already practicing on how to balance on one foot and Kiba found a two foot pole where the chains for a car barrier were attached to. I was doing my best to stay on the pole for at least 10 seconds but it was more difficult than it looked. And not to mention that almost all the people around us were watching me, most probably secretly wishing for me to fall so they could capture a video and upload it on Youtube.

"But they're staring at me." I told Kiba.

"They're just interested in seeing parkour, just like you are. Now, focus on your task so we can move on to another."

I took Kiba's advice and tried to concentrate on keeping my balance. It was hard to ignore the people looking at me but somehow I managed to reach the 10 second mark.

"Very good. Now let's see if you can take this obstacle course I've set up for you."

I got off the pole and followed Kiba. I looked around and saw that the people went on their businesses but some still stayed. I was lucky I didn't fall off too bad. Though it did take at least 8 tries to last 10 seconds for each foot.

I followed Kiba and on the lawn was a simple but quite long obstacle course. We were on a children's playground and somehow, tires, steel bars and other things have been placed there.

"Remember Gaara, the redhead with the tattoo on his forehead?" Kiba asked me. I nodded as I pictured the person whom he was referring. "His father's rich and asked the city mayor if we could set up some parkour training obstacle courses here in the park. The mayor agreed as long as it could be used by the public and with that, Gaara's father took care of the expenses." To think they were that into parkour that they even volunteered to pay for obstacle courses.

"Now what I want you to do is to jump over this line of obstacles set up and focus on them. It's just you and the obstacles right now. Don't mind the people around, alright?" he instructed. It looked like he remembered well about my being self-conscious around people but when Kiba said that to me, it felt like I could let my inhibitions go.

I watched as Kiba demonstrated first. He ran at a fast pace, skipping over the first obstacle, then stepping on the second and then jumping over the third and fourth at the same time. When he was at the last and highest obstacle, he jumped and did a front flip over it, landing perfectly on the ground on both feet. It was beautiful.

"Your turn." he yelled at me from the other side of the course.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and readied myself. 'So the obstacles are placed in a straight line with varying distances from each other. Got that. The goal is to jump over all of them to get to the end point. The obstacles vary in sizes too, some of them barely a foot high and some more than 3 feet.' I said in my head as I analyzed the overview of the course. It looked tough but Kiba said this was a basic skill. Just simple jumps. I did not need to copy what he just did.

And so I ran at it, easily overcoming the first obstacle which was barely a foot high, then on the next, then the next, which was increasing in height, and when I tried to jump over the one before the last, my leg got caught and it had me falling to the ground face first. I managed to use my arms and hands properly to absorb the shock but still that was not a good fall.

I heard a kid watching me laugh and I felt very uneasy at having someone see me like that. Why do we even have to train out on the open anyway? I was a newbie and it was better if I did it inside a gym where other people would be busy minding their own business. Not like this.

"Hey, you okay there?" Kiba asked me as he stretched a hand out. I took it and he helped pull me up.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him but there I was still looking around to see how many others saw that embarrassing fall. I saw two teens watching me intently. They must have seen it and I had to turn my face away from them.

"Naruto, remember what I told you. Don't mind the people around. You're practicing and falls like that happen. It was just your first try and I'm actually impressed you were able to get past almost all of them." The way he said that, it had my heart beating faster. Kiba was so considerate and he would always know what to say to me so I'd feel better.

"I know. It's just as I've told you, I don't like people watching me." I reminded him.

"I bet once you're able to master parkour, you'd be the type who likes to show off." he joked.

"I am not a show off." I denied. I wasn't lying. I just wasn't good at anything that I couldn't really show off whether I wanted to or not.

"Not now. You're too mindful about what others might think of you. But maybe it's only because you're still adjusting. Give it a day or two and you'd be laughing at your mistakes and those mistakes will have you going for more."

"You're probably right. Maybe I just really need time to adjust." Yeah, that did make sense. I was just not used to doing this. So the best thing to do was start getting used to it.

"And now's the perfect time to start. Now get back there and try the course again. Even a kid can jump that."

"I'll show you Kiba."

...

I was lying on the grass under the shady trees, trying to relax after that one and a half hour of my first parkour training. Kiba taught me a lot and I was trying to go back on what I've learned and run it through my head again so I'd remember them but only because I was trying my best to distract myself from looking at Kiba.

He was lying next to me but it didn't help that he took off his shirt, reasoning that it was so he could cool off.

"You tired?" I heard him ask, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Exhausted." I sighed out.

"I'm a little bit tired too. But just look at Lee," he pointed to his green-spandex wearing friend. "That guy doesn't know the meaning of the word exhaustion."

"Looks like it. But Gaara seems to be tired. Why does he still practice with Lee instead of taking a break with us?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Gaara always wants to do things together with Lee. So if the green beast wants to go for more, Gaara always follow." Kiba explained.

"Wow. That's one hell of a best friend." I remarked.

"They're not just best friends. They're boyfriends."

"What?" I sat up it surprise. I couldn't believe it. Those two? Boyfriends? Why didn't I notice it earlier? Well maybe since I was out training with Kiba. But still it shocked me.

"Surprised are you?"

"Actually yeah. I never thought they were also gay."

"That's because you haven't seen them all lovey dovey yet. Once Lee decides to take a break, you won't be able to separate them even if you wanted, or worse, when you had to. And it's not only them if you should know."

"There are other couples?"

"Yes. Kakashi's with Obito and Yahiko's with Nagato. You know, I'm actually getting a little jealous because I'm single. Idate already has Kin and it doesn't look like Shino and Ten Ten are interested in relationships so that leaves me still alone." Kiba said in a sad tone.

"Could you be any more of a drama queen?" I chuckled at him.

"I'm just saying something that I've observed. You know, I do have someone in mind." he said as he gazed into my eyes. And then and there I've got the feeling I knew who he was talking about.

"So, who is it?" I asked. I didn't want to guess in case I was wrong. That would be humiliating.

"Someone blond, has this deep blue alluring eyes, a sun-kissed skin and feral looking marks." he described. And it was me.

"Kiba…" I didn't know what to say. So he was really referring to me. I never expected that he could possibly like me back. And how was he able to say that so frankly, without even a sign of nervousness. In fact it was me who was becoming fidgety. I couldn't look at his eyes. I knew I was blushing and my heart was pounding erratically. How could he affect me so much with just those words?

"Naruto I…" He hesitated, maybe trying to see whether I had his attention or not. "I really like you."

"I… I like you too." Before I knew it the words flew out of ｍy mouth. Without thinking about it I said it. Even though I knew that there were consequences involved by saying those words, I still did. I was nervous, couldn't think straight so I didn't have full control.

"I know. Even if you said that you didn't have a crush on me, I know." And somehow I knew he was going to say that. That jerk, rubbing it on me like that. But no matter what, it's true. I do like him. So what was the point in pondering over a trivial thing such as denying it earlier?

"Naruto. Go out with me."

A/N: If you are wondering who Idate and Kin are, Idate is Ibiki Morino's little brother from the anime. And Kin is the Sound kunoichi in the Chuunin exams, whom Shikamaru fought in the pre-final stage.

Don't forget to leave your comments. They're highly valued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Go out with me." I heard Kiba say.

"What did you say?" I was surprised. For him to say something like that, I couldn't believe it.

"You heard me."

"I know but I must have misheard it 'cause I think I just heard you say 'Go out with me'."

"I did say that Naruto." he confirmed. So it wasn't my mind playing with me. He really did say it.

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking Naruto?" I looked at him for any signs that he might have just been messing with me but the way he looked straight into my eyes proved otherwise.

"I guess not. But why would you say something like that? We've known each other for like what, less than five days. I think you're going a little too fast there Kiba." I reasoned to him. This wasn't right. Things like this don't happen all the time. What was he really thinking?

"We already know we like each other. So I was thinking maybe…" But before he could say his reason, I cut him off. He need not explain. This couldn't happen because...

"I already have a girlfriend if you've already forgotten. I can't go out with you." Even if I wanted to so bad. But Hinata. There was no way I was gonna cheat on her and then leave her. Not on someone like her.

"Oh yeah. I guess it must have slipped my mind. But you should know, it's not really the best thing to keep her hanging on to you like that. You can't stay with her forever." And now he was telling me this as if he knew what's going to happen. Like he was the one who's spent six months in a relationship with her. What does he know?

"Don't say things like that to me Kiba. You barely know me and there's even little you know about Hinata and me."

"I'm not telling you based on wild guesses Naruto. I know that…"

"No. Stop telling this to me. You're already my friend Kiba and I don't want us to argue over such a thing. I appreciate that you care but I believe I can handle my personal life by myself." I noticed that I've raised my voice and Kiba was slightly taken aback by it. He turned his gaze away from me and apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to."

"Well, if you don't want to go out with me then let's stay friends for now until I can convince you to go out with me. Wanna come over at my place? We can play on my Xbox One or watch some movies. Just what buds normally do when they hang out." So Kiba wasn't one to give up that easily. It made me wonder why he was so insistent with this.

"If you promise not to do anything 'inappropriate'." I smiled at him.

"And what do you mean by anything 'inappropriate'?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know what I mean Kiba." I chuckled.

"Fine, fine. You brought a change of clothes?"

"By chance I did."

"Then let's get going."

...

"So, welcome to my apartment. Make yourself at home." Kiba said as he opened the door to his place. It was a regular sized apartment that about two people could live in. It was on the second floor of a 4 story building on the upper side of town. It wasn't really that far off from my own apartment, maybe about a 15 minute walk away. Kiba went straight away to the refrigerator and got hold of a liter bottle of Gatorade. I've already found myself in front of his couch about to sit when he gave me a glass of the said drink before sitting next to me.

"I really should have brought this with me earlier. This really hits the spot." he said as he took about five large gulps of the drink.

"If you hadn't decided on jogging our way back uphill then we wouldn't be as exhausted." I pointed out. We did parkour for hours then he just started jogging under the hot sun and I didn't even have a chance to contest that decision. We could have just walked.

"I like to use my energy." And ain't that obvious.

"It's a nice place you've got. Quite large for you being the only one who lives here."

"What makes you think I live alone?"

"Uh, just guessing?" Yeah so I just guessed. He never told me if he was living with another person but considering he was asking me out, he clearly didn't have a boyfriend so he didn't live with another person. But then again it didn't have to be a boyfriend. And if I remember correctly, he said that he used to live on the downtown.

"Well I didn't use to live alone. Now I do because I left the apartment I used to share with my ex, 'till we broke up."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." I looked at Kiba and noticed that there wasn't any sign of being sad or uneasy talking about his ex. So I learned he had a recent ex.

"Nah, it's okay. It was inevitable. Anyway, let's not talk about my ex. Wanna watch something or do you want to play some games?" It seemed he didn't want to talk about his ex but somehow I found myself wondering if it was because it was hard to talk about him or because he was already over it. But I wasn't really that interested in hearing about his ex.

"Let's just watch something." I said. "I'm really tired. Maybe we can call for some pizza and ramen."

"Ramen for delivery?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at me and gave a quizzical look. Why did everybody find my liking to ramen something so questionable? I love it so much that I'd even have it delivered.

"Yeah. I totally love ramen. Ichiraku does ramen delivery. And a pizza shop is also near there."

"Now that's quite a curious food to love. For me, I like anything with meat, especially beef, and beef jerky." he proudly said.

"No wonder you're so buff." I chuckled.

"I'm not buff. My muscles are just big but they're not too big. Just the right size." he defended as he showed me those big guns of his. I wanted to know what it would feel to hold them.

"So, what do you want to watch? I have some old DVDs here I got from my parents' place when I last visited there." Thankfully he jerked me off my thoughts because I would have been caught staring at him again. Damn that body of his. It was so eye candy. No other guy before had me looking at them like I was looking at Kiba. Just being reminded that I have Hinata as my girlfriend was enough for me to keep my eyes away from them but Kiba was not like them. He was difficult to turn away from but I had to and so I shifted my attention to the DVDs.

"Let's see." I browsed the DVDs beside the TV. There were the Avengers, Star Wars, 300, even a volume of the show Kuroko no Basket which I haven't heard of from before. Kiba must have money to spare or something to be able to buy originals of those.

"I think I want to watch this Kuroko no Basket. I haven't seen this before. Is it good?"

"If you like basketball yeah. But even if you don't I'm sure you'll like it. Maybe it'll even get you to play ball." Kiba looked excited from my choice. Who knew if he was secretly wishing I'd pick it? That show must be good.

"I'm not really a fan of the game but yeah, I think I wanna watch this." Yeah I wasn't a fan of the game but because of a special reason.

"Let me just load it. There are some chips on the cupboard in the kitchen. Mind getting them?" he motioned towards the kitchen.

"No, not at all."

I got up my seat and went to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard, choosing the first one on my right and found only kitchen utensils there. The second one held the snacks and I saw some corn chips, some potato chips and this other chip that said it was for staying fit. How could a bag of chips even make you stay fit?

I chose the potato and the fitness chips since I got curious. I never thought Kiba was that concerned about his diet. But as long as he stays sexy then who am I to complain? I brought the two bags of chips back to the living room and found Kiba making a call on his cellphone.

"Add more meat in it, as much as you can. I'll pay for the add-ons. And make sure to include the hottest hot sauce you have there. $15 for all of those? No problem. Just get it here in 30 minutes. Thank you. Bye."

"The hottest hot sauce? You have a liking for spicy food?" I knew everyone has their secret liking. Beef and spicy foods for Kiba the way ramen is for me.

"Yeah. And meat of course. I need all the protein I can get. These protein shakes taste like crap." he said making a disgusted face. I chuckled at that.

"It's only because you drink it repetitively that you get sick of the taste." I said to him, having my fair share of drinking them. Chocolate, vanilla, whatever the flavor was, it eventually got bland if you drink it every day. I wanted to build some muscles fast before so I tried those but I'm not taking them now.

"Unlike meat." he said. I nodded. That I have to agree. Meat is so tasty and I'd never get tired of it. Especially the pork in ramen. Mmmm.

"Start the show Kiba." I said as I took my seat next to him and opened the first bag of chips. The Gatorade bottle was still there but beside it were two cans of beer. Wow. Beer at 9:45 in the morning. I never had that before. Even so I thought that a little drink wouldn't be too bad.

'The Teiko Middle school basketball club. An incredibly strong team with over…'

The show started to play and I started reading the subtitles. Too bad it wasn't dubbed. If I didn't keep my eyes glued to the screen then I wouldn't be able to understand a word they were saying. And I knew that I was more interested in looking at the person beside me than the TV screen.

I tried my best to watch the first half of the episode intently. Sometimes I would glance over at Kiba but every time I did, his eyes were on the screen. At least I wouldn't get caught sneaking peeks at him. But then I asked myself whether I should really be worrying about that. We already know we like each other so he'd know why I would want to take a glance at him. But maybe he would rub it off on me, and tease about how I like him and then he might bring up the subject of me going out with him again. I already told him that we should just stay friends for now.

And so I still tried to watch the show. It was actually fun. The characters were very funny and quite curious. I knew little on how the game worked but it became a good thing because I gained a reason to talk to Kiba while we were watching.

"So the main objective of the game is to shoot the ball inside the ring. You must always dribble the ball while you're running. You also aren't allowed to move from your position once you've dribbled and then held the ball with both hands. You have to pass it to your teammates." Kiba lectured me like an expert. If he knew this much about basketball, he must be very good in playing too. I wanted to see that.

"Okay. I think I'm starting to get the game but I may have to ask you about them again whenever I forget."

"No problem. But if you play with us then I'm sure you'll be able to remember it much better." he suggested.

"I don't know. Parkour is one thing but team plays aren't really my forte. Especially when it comes to games involving balls."

"I'll teach you." he stated with a voice trying to convince me.

"I still don't know." I replied to him even though my inner self was screaming for me to say that I'll play with him.

"If you ever change your mind, you know you can always ask me. I'll be very happy and eager to teach you Naruto." he said to me with emphasis on the word 'eager'. He was so open to me. It didn't really need to take a genius to know that he also just wanted to spend time with me. The way he said it and how he looked at me all pointed to that. I've never met another person who could express themselves as easy and confident as him. And I was really happy. It's not every day that I learn that someone likes me that way. And it wasn't someone I couldn't like that way back.

DING DONG!

"That must be the pizza." Kiba stood up from the couch and paused the show.

"Yeah. I almost forgot about that." I said. And speaking of forgetting, I just remembered something that I did forget. My ramen!

"Kiba. I forgot to call for my ramen." I said in panic as I also stood up.

"Don't worry about that. I know the delivery guy for the pizza house I've ordered from. I asked him if he could order the ramen for me and he was okay with it. His father owns the pizza house so it's okay if he takes a little detour. Besides, I'm paying." Kiba assured me. Thanks Kiba.

"Must be a very close friend of yours if he agreed." I remarked. Kiba nodded.

He opened the door to reveal a fat guy carrying the delivery in his right hand. And it was a good thing I never said that out loud because I didn't want to end up dead as I would learn in a later time that that certain word was taboo.

"Hey Chouji, wazzup?" Kiba greeted him.

"Same old, same old. It sucks to works in a place that makes food but you can't eat it. And hey who's this?" The guy, named Chouji whose name I had to add again in the list of names I had to remember today, asked Kiba when he took notice of me.

"This is Naruto. I met him on the gym last Saturday and we kind of clicked. We're watching Kuroko."

"Oh I see. Hi Naruto. I'm Chouji. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand to me and I shook hands with him. "Well then, have fun."

Kiba handed him the payment and it wasn't long before he was off on his delivery bike. I couldn't really fathom how the tires didn't explode when he got on the bike. Chouji was really, 'chubby'.

Kiba set the pizza box on the small table alongside my ramen. I could smell it even when it was still in the covered bowl. That's how amazing Ichiraku ramen is. But what surprised me more was the immense amount of pizza inside the box, and more specifically, the meat it contained. It made my mouth water and I think I forgot about my ramen for a bit there. I never thought another type of food would be able to take my mind off of ramen even for a few seconds.

"Kiba, why'd you order so many? There's just two of us and that could feed like 6 people. Not to mention the meat is as thick as the bread."

"Trust me Naruto. This is just for two people. I can eat a lot. And besides, I could always put the excess in the refrigerator."

"I guess so."

"Now shall we continue watching?"

"Yeah."

...

It had been 30 minutes since the delivery arrived and we were now on episode 3 of Kuroko no Basket. I must say that I kinda thought Kagami was hot. Or even Kise. Almost all the characters were guys and it made me wonder if that anime was aimed for guys who likes basketball or for girls and gay guys. But still they're just anime characters and there was a hotter guy right next to me. I never noticed when but Kiba and I were already sitting together. And I mean together as in our hips were touching. It made me kind of nervous being that close to him and even harder to do my peeks at him without having him notice me.

And if he being close to me wasn't enough, I felt him place his left arm around my shoulders. I turned my head to look at him but his gaze never left the screen so I supposed he was trying to act innocently but I knew he did that on purpose. Then again, I couldn't say I didn't like it even if it made my heart beat like crazy.

I may have been getting fidgety with how close we were but somehow I felt warm next to him. I wasn't aware of what I was doing but I found myself with my head resting on his shoulder. That wasn't really the friends hanging out I've thought about earlier but I wasn't complaining. Screw the 'just friends' I was saying earlier. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be his boyfriend.

DING DONG!

And with the sound of the doorbell I was brought out of my musing. 'Who could it be?' I pondered.

"I wonder who that could be." Kiba said as he went for the door. I paused the show for until Kiba returns. I was also curious as to who it could be. If it was another friend, I just hope they don't decide to stay and watch with us once they see all the food in here. I wanted to be alone with Kiba. This was one of the best days of my life and I didn't want anyone ruining it.

"Karin. What are you doing here?" I heard Kiba say once he opened the door.

"Kiba, I need to talk with you." It was a girl's voice. She moved closer towards the inside of the apartment, letting me see her. She had a long vibrant red hair which was cut in a ragged way on the right. She wore red glasses over her ruby eyes and those must be one of the shortest short shorts I've ever seen.

Even with her attempt to get inside the apartment, Kiba blocked her. I didn't know who she was but I suppose Kiba didn't want her company from his earlier tone.

"There's nothing to talk about Karin."

"But you're my boyfriend." Boyfriend? But Kiba told me he's gay.

"Was your boyfriend." Kiba corrected her. "Get that fact over your head."

"But we've been going out for more than a year and a half. You can't just break up with me after all we've been through. I don't care if you've cheated on me. I forgive you. I want to be with you." she said desperately.

'Kiba cheated on her? Is this true?'

"And I don't want to be with you. I already told you why." Kiba sounded really irritated. He must have said it for quite a number of times.

"I don't believe it Kiba. You're just confused. You can't be gay. Maybe you're just bi."

"I am not confused Karin. I'm not bi. I'm gay. I just didn't realize it before. I'm sorry I cheated on you and I thank you that you forgive me but we can't continue our previous relationship. You must understand."

"You can't do this to me Kiba. I love you. You told me before that you love me too."

"I did love you Karin but not in the way you do. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." Kiba looked away. So it seemed he wasn't as indifferent to Karin as he looked to be.

"When was the last time you had some?" Karin asked as she put a hand on Kiba's hips. A pang of jealousy struck me at the sight. How dare she run her hands on Kiba like that?!

"Why are you asking that?" Kiba asked in a menacing tone, slapping away Karin's hand.

"Kiba, you're just confused. Just let me clear things up for you. I'll let you do to me whatever you want." she seductively said.

"Karin would you stop this. I'm not confused. If anything happened during the past few months, it was to resolve my confusion. I know now what I want. And it isn't doing 'it' with you."

"But why not? You did it with me so many times before. How could you not want it?"

"I already told you. I didn't know what I wanted before. But I do now."

The argument was getting quite intense. I could see that she was getting even more desperate and that Kiba was getting more and more annoyed. I felt so out of place. I shouldn't be listening to their conversation but what could I do? I was there and it really made me curious. It looked like she hasn't taken notice of my presence yet. Was I like that Kuroko guy I was watching for her not to notice me yet?

"Who is that Kiba?" And she finally saw me. I felt like a kid caught watching porn. I should not have been watching them.

"None of your business Karin." Kiba said to her coldly.

"Is he a friend? Or maybe he's…" she gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. 'Could she possibly think that?'

"Yes. You guessed right. He's my boyfriend." Kiba confirmed her suspicions for her.

'What?! Did he just say that I'm his boyfriend?' I was so shocked with that that my jaw dropped. I was not his boyfriend. I wanted to be but I wasn't. Why did he tell her that? Yet still with this question, I couldn't help but smile. Boyfriend. I liked the sound of that.

"I can't believe you already have a boyfriend. We've broken up just a month ago." Karin was glaring daggers at me. She must be thinking I was the reason why Kiba broke up with her.

"That was only when we broke up. I was over you for far longer." Kiba clarified. 'If he was over her for far longer, then how long had he been cheating, if what she was telling was true?'

"Kiba." she spoke his name. Tears flowed down her eyes. Her body was shaking. And not too long I heard a loud slapping sound, only to realize that she slapped him right on his tattooed cheek. Kiba didn't even bother dodging. And before I knew it, she was gone.

"Naruto. I'm sorry for telling her that you're my boyfriend. I needed to say something to make her leave. And I'm sorry you have to see that. I planned to tell you about her for another time but I guess this would have made it easier. Please don't hate me Naruto. I know you heard what she said about me being a cheater and I don't know how I would explain something like…"

"Kiba, stop." I told him. He was speaking too fast in a panic.

"No, let me explain." he insisted. But I know what he was going to say. He needn't explain right now.

"Kiba, I won't judge you just by hearing her speak about you. Of course I'll hear your side first. But now's not the best time. You can tell me later after we finish watching." I said. I wanted to know the whole story but it can wait. The girl said that Kiba cheated on her and I knew that Kiba wanted me to go out with him, and probably to be his boyfriend after that. So hearing about what Kiba did should make me doubt Kiba but I didn't. I was never one to assume things and Kiba must have a very good reason for doing what he did. And maybe that was what made Kiba anxious. He must be thinking that I'm gonna hate him just because of that.

We resumed watching the anime but the atmosphere has changed. Kiba was fiddling with his fingers and once in every while turned to look at me. I could tell he was feeling very uneasy, quite the opposite of how he was earlier. So I thought it was time he talked about it. He was overthinking this. We were just friends so why was he so worried about me hearing that? Sure I knew he wanted something more but he was acting like we're already more than friends and that I just learned a horrible truth about him that's enough to get me to break up with him. I mean I couldn't break up with someone I'm not even with yet.

"Kiba, I think it's time you talk. None of us are really watching the show anymore." I said, stating my observation.

"Just promise to hear me out Naruto." Kiba requested.

"I will. So, what really happened?"

"It's like she said. I cheated on her but it's not why I broke up with her. I just couldn't stay in that relationship anymore. I wanted to break it off in a different way but she caught me having an ONS with someone. A guy."

"So, why did you do it then? That one night stand." I asked him. I immediately understood the ONS. I should have just let him continue but the words came out before I knew it.

"I couldn't get the same satisfaction with her. You see, I've been dating Karin for more than a year and a half. And before her I've also dated one other girl back in my senior year. Her name was Tamaki. And at that time it never came to my mind that I could be gay. I never felt that way about guys when I was in high school. But I never really knew what I wanted at that time. I went out with my first girlfriend because my friends said that it was weird I still didn't have one. I just looked for someone beautiful and it happened that I chose Tamaki. It wasn't because of a crush. I just wanted to try it out."

"It didn't take too long before I broke up with her because somehow it didn't feel right. There just wasn't that spark or that feeling people say you have when you're with someone you want or love. I thought that she just really wasn't for me. As I've said, I just wanted to try it and I did. It was a good thing she thought the same so it was easier for both of us. But when I started with college, Karin, who was in most of my classes, didn't waste time telling me that she liked me. She was very persistent. She wanted us to date, so it wasn't me who asked her out. I didn't go out with her immediately. We became friends first then moved on to dating near the end of the first semester of our first year in college."

Kiba paused. He looked up to see if I was listening. He looked back down on the ground when he continued. He didn't want to look me in the eye when he told me his story.

"I suppose I was happy with her the first few months, an improvement from what went between Tamaki and me, but as it went on I started to feel that there was something wrong. I guess she must have noticed 'that something' about me but she probably thought I was just shy. It was because I never felt the urge to hold her, to see her without… you know. I wasn't as excited as her when it came to sex. I thought maybe that my hormones were just lacking so I didn't feel as horny as my other friends."

"She came to complain about this because she was a freaking horny girl. And about 8 months in our relationship, she came to ask if I was cheating on her. She said that maybe I was getting some from other girls so as to explain why I was never as enthusiastic as her. Of course I denied it because I didn't cheat on her. I never found any other girls attractive. And I came to think about it but I never really found Karin that attractive. I know she's beautiful but the attraction wasn't there. I told you she was the one who asked me out. It wasn't me who initiated."

"When I realized that, one day I watched a college basketball game with Shino. There were cheerleaders and I tried to look at each of them. They were pretty as cheerleaders can be but somehow I just never felt the want to look at them, or to take second glances. The days went on and every time I walked on campus, I tried to look at girls and yet I just couldn't see one that I was attracted too. They were beautiful but none could catch my eye. I realized then that there must really be something wrong with me."

I wanted to tell Kiba that there was nothing wrong with him. There was just something different, but never wrong. But I didn't want to interrupt him as he spoke.

"And so I did some things so I could know for sure. I don't want to elaborate anymore but I tried looking at guys and then it turned to sleeping with the guys I met on clubs. Each and every experience made me see that I was in fact gay all along. I never told Karin that I've realized I was gay. So that went on for more than half a year until she found out last month." Kiba stopped and I knew he was finished.

"That's some story Kiba. It's like something out of a fiction novel." I commented. Actually I didn't know what to say. And maybe that was a stupid thing to say too.

"But it's not." And he was right.

"Yeah. But why would you tell me all of this?" I asked. I already knew that Kiba was a very open guy but for him to tell me all this was not something natural. It could be the beer he drank but it was only two cans I saw him drink.

"I don't really know. Maybe it was to defend my position or maybe it's because I just trust you."

"Trust me? But we barely know each other. I mean now I know about you but not the other way around."

"True. Then again, maybe I just want you to know what happened with me because I fear the same may happen to you. I'm worried about this relationship you have with Hinata." And so it was also because of that.

"Don't talk abou…" I started but he cut me off.

"But I have to, Naruto. You know that you're gay, what you want. I didn't know what I want and because of that, I've cheated on a girl who loves me just because I didn't have the courage to end it with her ever since I learned what I truly want." The concern in his voice was apparent. He trully was afraid of what might happen.

"It's not easy Kiba. I know I have to end it someday, but I don't know how to do it. Hinata loves me so much. I love her too." I said to him. I do love her. I wasn't lying.

"But you're not in love with her." And that shut me up. Kiba was right. I was not in love with her. No matter how hard I tried, to be in love with someone is something that can't be forced. I looked at Kiba and it seemed he took my silence as a 'yes'.

"Can you tell me something Naruto?"

"Okay." I knew that it would be about Hinata again. I didn't want to deal with this but somehow when it was Kiba who asked, I felt the need to answer. We were friends but not best friends. We've seen each other on just four different occasions. And yet he trusts me and I felt that I could trust him too.

"Why did you become Hinata's boyfriend? You knew that you didn't swing that way and still you did."

"There is a reason why. Hinata has had a crush on me since high school. I never noticed it back then. Unlike you, I knew I was gay. A kiss from the hottest bastard made sure of it." I paused at that. That 'bastard'. I never thought he would come up in my mind again. The last time he came into my mind was maybe two months ago when I saw him in the newspaper in the business section. I tried to shake away his image. I should have forgotten about him but somehow my mind brought him up without my knowing.

"I dated Hinata because I wanted to see whether I could be able to 'love her'. I didn't wish to be straight. I knew that I would always prefer men but I thought that maybe with Hinata, even if just with her, it could work. About more than half a year ago, Hinata finally told me she was in love with me. I used to work on a coffee shop before and Hinata usually went there before or after school. I never went to college because I didn't have the money. That's why I'm saving up so I could continue sometime in the near future. Anyway, when she told me, I was really surprised. I never noticed it even a tad bit. I said to her that I'm happy about her feelings, but I couldn't return it because I was gay."

"And unlike how a girl would normally react when they learn that their crush is gay, Hinata took it differently. She was surprised but she didn't go screaming 'How? No you can't be!' and things like that. She said that she understood. She was trying to keep her composure but I knew from how she looked at that day that she was taking it hard."

"I couldn't remember much which really makes me wonder but somehow I met up with Hinata again and told her I wanted to try things out with her. That maybe it might work out even if I was gay. She took that risk just like me and here we are, facing the consequences of that risk. And for the first few months it seemed like it would work. We were the perfect couple. She even decided to live with me. We 'slept' together and Hinata was very happy. I was happy too but it seemed I couldn't be as happy as her. Trying hard enough was never going to work."

"And now, even I could say that Hinata knows it's going to end soon. She sometimes cry while she holds on to me when we sleep. We look like the perfect couple, but in reality we're only best friends. I couldn't feel anything more for her. I was stupid to think that I could."

"Don't call yourself stupid for trying it out." Kiba said, cutting me off this time. "We only know as much as we've experienced. If you didn't do it, you'd be wondering what would have happened if you did. If I hadn't cheated on Karin, I wouldn't have known what I really wanted. I would have been fooled to think that what I had was what I wanted but I would have felt empty without ever knowing why. I wish I didn't have to cheat on her, I really do. But I wasn't brave enough to break up with her before I did my experimentations. I feared that if I was proven wrong and that I did like girls that it wouldn't be worth losing Karin just so I could confirm things. So I went to confirm it before I broke up with her." And from that I understood why Kiba did it. He was afraid and somehow it was understandable. It was a such a huge risk. I would have probably done the same thing if I was that confused.

"Our lives are crazy won't you say?" I chuckled at the similarities between us.

"Mine would be crazier though. At least you knew what you wanted even before. For me I didn't. And because of that I screwed up so bad. So I just want to tell you that this path you're going through, it would end up like mine if you continue." he said with pure concern.

"I know Kiba. And that's why I'm afraid. I want to stop it with Hinata. Ever since I met you on the gym, there was this feeling in me that awakened. I haven't had this feeling with other guys before. I like you Kiba. I want to be with you. Not Hinata." And there, I admitted it. No need to deny it to myself now. It's him I wanted.

"I feel the same Naruto. But I couldn't help you with Hinata. You have to do it on your own."

"But if I did break it up with her, how would I know the two of us will work?" I asked him. Just like him I was afraid. Afraid of being alone again.

"You won't know. It's a risk you have to take."

"Easy for you to say. You've already broken up with your girlfriend and it was not because you had the courage to break up with her. You told me so, you were also afraid of not having someone to come back to in case things wouldn't work out."

"You're right. I shouldn't be saying it like that. But what else could you do? Cheat on her like I did? You'd only break her heart more." It was no use arguing with him. What happened to him was done. I couldn't go complaining about why I would have to do it in a harder way than him. I'm my own person. I needed to do it by my own.

"I need to think about this Kiba. I should get going." I said to him, standing up from the couch. I looked at the paused show on the TV screen. I wanted to watch more of it but I supposed it would have to resume on a later date.

"Okay. See you on Saturday in the gym?" Kiba said hopingly.

"Yeah. I'll see you in the gym Kiba."

A/N:

First of all let me clarify a few things. Naruto is 20 years old and also Kiba and Hinata. It's summer vacation so they don't have classes. Naruto didn't go to college but Kiba and Hinata are still studying and are incoming 3rd year students.

Leave your feedbacks guys. It really puts a large smile on my face. (As long as you're not the stupid troll who wishes for me to kill myself because I'm gay. What is wrong with them? If they hate gays then why are they bothering to leave comments like that in a yaoi story? They should have not even clicked this story in the first place.)

And somehow I could relate with Kiba. I also thought I was straight back in high school because I've had crushes on quite a lot of girls. I didn't go out with them because I was shy. But in college I found out that I was bi after having my first crush on a guy. And I've never had a crush on any girl after that. Just a crush on yet another guy. So I thought I'd put gay in my profile.

And that first guy crush of mine is my friend's (a girl) boyfriend. And she's one of the only two people (whom I know personally) who knows I like guys. I told her I like guys because I can trust her. The only one I know I could tell it to without them thinking badly of me. I told her even if her boyfriend is a crush of mine. She couldn't do anything about it anyway. I've liked her boyfriend even before she did. I wonder how she will react when she finds out I have a crush on her boyfriend.

And also you wouldn't know how awkward it was because she's my seatmate for a whole semester and her boyfriend would always eat lunch beside her, taking my seat from me. It was a stupid situation that even though he was just beside me because I would have to move to the seat beside mine, his girlfriend was still just on the other side. Imagine if you have to watch that almost every day. But I'm not jealous. She's still my friend and I think they look perfect for each other. And why am I even sharing this with you? Well, I don't really know. I think that was an interesting situation to be in. What do you think you would do if you were in that position?

Thanks for those who fav'ed, follows, and reviewed. You feed my writing spirit.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 4 & 5 posted the same hour so read Chapter 4 first if you haven't yet)  
Leave a comment.

Chapter 5

"Naruto. There's something I have to tell you." I looked up to face Hinata. We were having breakfast of rice and crispy bacon, a usual thing for her to cook. If only she could make us ramen for breakfast then that would be awesome.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You're going to be a father."

"A what?!" I burst out in surprise, along with some of the rice and bacon that I was chewing. Did she just say 'father'?

"I'm pregnant."

"Wha-what? Bu-bu-but how?" How? Was she serious? Pregnant? Impossible. I used a condom everytime.

"I don't know. We've always used protection but maybe there was a time it failed." she reasoned.

"But Hinata, you can't, you cannot be pregnant. How did you know?" Yes. How did she know anyway? And since when did she know?

"My period was already two weeks late so I bought a pregnancy test kit, used it and then the result was positive. I went to the doctor yesterday to confirm and she said that I am indeed pregnant."

"…" So she's really pregnant. I didn't know what to say. What to do. It's not like anything I do would change her being pregnant. I didn't expect this. I wasn't even planning for it to happen. Heck I didn't want her to get pregnant that's why I use a freaking condom every time we had sex. So it failed and it was not like I could sue the company who made those faulty condoms.

"Naruto, aren't you happy? We're going to have a child. I know you've always liked kids and wanted to have one." she asked, somehow with a little worry.

"Yes I do want them but, I can't believe… I don't think I'm ready for this Hinata." That was what I said although inside I was screaming. Screaming to myself that I was supposed to break up with her and finally be with someone I want to be with. To be with Kiba. And now with this child, this unplanned child my real plans were now impossible. How could I break up with her now that she's carrying my child? I couldn't leave her now of all times. And if her father finds out then I'd be forced to marry her. I don't want any of this. This cannot be happening.

"Would you have to stop college? What if your father learns about this? Aren't you scared of what might happen?" I asked her.

"I would have to stop school for now. My father, he will be disappointed that I got pregnant before marriage but I know he always wanted to have grandchildren. I know he will support us. And I know it might be scary at first, but even if we didn't plan this, I am so happy to be having your child Naruto." And I could truly see the joy in her whenever she spoke of the child we were having. I could see her placing a hand on her belly and feeling it, even though as small as it was still.

If I could only show the same excitement as her, the same joy for knowing that I'm going to be a father. Even if what she said was true, that indeed I have always wanted to have my own child, nothing was really going right. My desires were conflicting, clashing like titans amidst a heavy storm. What do I do? I didn't know yet. And as I looked at my food, it seemed that I have lost my appetite.

"Then if you're happy to have him or her, then I'm happy too. My own child, I can't believe this is really happening." Yes, I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. But as the knowledge slowly sank in, deep inside I was happy. Feelings conflicting, arising and then receding I decided since it was what was already here, I should just accept it.

I saw Hinata stand up from her chair and then went to sit beside me. She leaned in to kiss me in the cheek.

"I love you." I heard her whisper. Those words, so sincere it could reach deep down inside me. But what do I say now? Now that she's carrying my child.

"I love you too Hinata." I said, without my control. Hinata hugged me tighter, and I could see how happy she was at those words. The words she has wanted to hear for so long. But do I really love her? Why did I say it? Was it because I now know that there was no way of being away from her? Because I couldn't leave her now that I have bound myself into this life with her, and not with the one I want. With Kiba.

I closed my eyes, wanting to take in all that was happening now. Naruto. I could hear Hinata say softly.

"Naruto, you need to wake up."

"Wake up?" I asked her. Did I fall asleep in her embrace? I have only closed my eyes for a few seconds. And so I opened them and saw Hinata looking down on me. But she was leaning on me. How could she be above me now? And why was I laying down.

"Yes. You have to go to work. It's already 9 AM." she informed me.

"Wait what?" I looked around and saw that I was in our room. How did I get there? I was in the dining room, eating breakfast with Hinata. What was going on?

"Come on, breakfast has already gotten cold. I didn't want to wake you earlier because you seemed so tired yesterday. But you have to get up now if you don't want to be late."

"But I was already eating breakfast with you." I told her. Wasn't I?

"Eating breakfast with me?" Hinata asked with a confused face. And then I saw her cheeks slowly tint with red. "Were you dreaming about us eating breakfast together? Oh, you must be hungry then."

"So it was just a dream? You're not… you're not really, pregnant?" I asked, desperate for the answer. Desperate for a 'no'.

"Pregnant? You dreamt that I was pregnant?"

"It's what you said. Was it really just a dream? 'Cause I swear it felt so real. I could remember every detail. How you said that you were two weeks late for your period and that you went to the doctor to confirm if you're pregnant."

"Naruto, I'm not pregnant. I'm still studying in college. I can't get pregnant now."

"But how can you be sure? You have to check it." I said in panic. So what if it was just a dream. What about now? How would I know whether she really is pregnant or not?

"Naruto calm down. I have my period. In fact I have it now. You can rest assured I'm not pregnant." she told me and what a relief it was to hear that.

"God thank you. I thought that it was all real. I'm not ready for it Hinata. I can't have a child. And I know you're not ready too. Let's just be extra careful next time."

"Alright. If that's what you want. I can take pills." she suggested.

"Yeah that would be a great idea." What am I saying? If I said that then it meant that I would be staying with Hinata for longer. That dream, it must be a sign. I couldn't waste time and let it happen. I need to do something about it now. Kiba was right. This can't go on. I have never felt so relieved learning it was all just a dream. I just can't do it. I can't stay with Hinata. I can't.

"I have to go now. I can't be late for work too." she said before giving me a soft kiss on the cheeks, somehow only a remnant of what she did in the dream. I remembered telling her I love her in my dream. I know I do. Just not like how she loves me.

...

It was already afternoon and I was taking a short 30 minute break from work. I was in the back of the store and for the last 10 minutes was contemplating whether or not to send the message I had typed to Kiba.

Are you busy tonight? Can we meet up? I need to talk to you about something.

It read.

Should I send it? Do I really need to tell Kiba about this? This dream I had that has made me restless for the whole day just thinking about what it meant. What it wants to convey.

And I didn't even know what Kiba usually does during the weeknights. Did he also have a job? I didn't know but it didn't look like it because he was free during Wednesdays and he never really told me about him working.

Taking a deep breath I pushed 'send'. Now that it was on its way, all I have to do was wait for a reply. And not two minutes later, I received it.

No, I'm not doing anything tonight. We can totally meet up. What is it that you want to talk about?

I read the reply. Thankfully he was free. I felt that I really needed to talk to him. He's the only one who would understand. The only one who could help me.

I'll tell you later. Can we meet up at the park near the Monument? At about 5:30. I replied.

Yeah sure. I'll be there. See you later.

And so what was left to do was send Hinata a text telling her I'll be home a little later than usual. But I didn't tell her it was because I will be meeting with Kiba. I didn't know if it was a bad thing or not. I just wanted to keep her out of this for as long as possible. Until I know what I really have to do.

Two hours later my shift was over and I made my way towards the park. There weren't a lot of people yet. It was summer and even if the sun was going down, I could still feel the warm air as it blew past me. I checked my watch and saw that it was only 5:20 and I still had a lot of time before meeting Kiba.

I slowed down my pace when I was nearing the park but even from the distance, I could clearly see him. It was Kiba and he was leaning over some tree in the park. So he came earlier than expected, just like me. I didn't want to keep him waiting so I started to jog and then called his name.

"Kiba." He turned his head and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, your 8 minutes early." he remarked.

"Look who's talking. Wanted to see me so badly?" I teased. Did I really just say that? 'Cause it's like something Kiba would say, not me.

"You don't know how badly. How have you been?"

"I'm fine, I guess." I shrugged.

"Seems not." What a good reader. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Let's take a walk." I said. Now that I'm here, I felt like that I wasn't ready to say it yet so I changed the topic.

"I thought you don't want to take walks with guys 'cause other people will think you're gay." he said.

"I figured I shouldn't really be nervous. They can think what they want. It's not like we'll be holding hands or something." I retorted.

"Yeah. Maybe someday?" Kiba said hopingly.

"Maybe."

"Can't wait."

"Let's go to your place." I suggested.

"My place? So you asked me to come here just so that I could go back to my place?" he said, faking disbelief.

"Sorry. I wasn't really thinking straight earlier. What I'm going to say can't be said here in such a public place."

"I see. So, shall we?"

And so Kiba and I walked together towards his apartment. And since it was about 15 minutes away, I decided to use this time to get to know him.

"So, do you have a job this summer?" I initiated the conversation.

"What brought that up?"

"I was thinking earlier whether I should ask you to come to the park or not because you might have work and I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh. No, I don't have any work. My mom gives me money so long as I study well in school." Kiba answered.

"What are you taking?"

"I'm studying to become a veterinarian. I love animals and well, my mom and sister are both vets so I guess it runs in the family. But I wasn't forced or anything. I really want to be a vet."

"That's cool." I said. I didn't really peg him as the animal lover type but you can't judge a book by its cover. Kiba was silent for a few minutes, seeming to think hard about what to say next.

"You said yesterday that you're not attending college right?"

"Yes. I don't have money yet but that's why I'm working so I can save up and maybe start this coming semester." I said confidently. I may not have people to support me through college but instead of using it as an excuse not to study, I use it as motivation. "I'm proud that I'll be paying for my own. Makes me feel more of an adult."

"How admirable Naruto."

"Thanks."

"So, I really wanted to ask you this but I never got the courage. How did you know you're gay?" he asked. I stopped in my tracks. With just those words, his image came back to my mind. Those dark eyes and pale skin. That hair that seemed to defy gravity.

"I'm sorry. Is that a sensitive question? You don't have to tell me if you don't want." Kiba must have noticed my reaction. I tried to continue walking as if it didn't affect me but I failed. Should I tell him? Should I go to the trouble of remembering it? He's only a memory now. And yet no matter how hard I tried, I just can't forget him. Forget what we shared.

"No it's okay Kiba." I said to him. We continued to walk and then I took a deep breath and started to tell him.

"It was in highschool. I fell in love with the school heartthrob and he became my first and only boyfriend, until he dumped me." That bastard. That jerk who told me he loved me but left me in a snap of a finger. That coward.

"Naruto, I don't know how many times I've said this, but I'm sorry to have you remember that." he said. And I could see he was sincerely sorry.

"Don't worry. I'm over him now." But was I? Was I really over him? Or was I just trying my best to suppress any thoughts of him because I knew that if I let him appear then I would once again miss the times I've spent with him.

"Maybe we should just continue this when we get to my place." he suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." And now I had to get rid of him from my thoughts. Why is it that whenever he accidentally appears it's so hard not to think of him?

Dobe.

Damn, I could even hear his voice in my head. If Hinata was already troubling my mind now, why did he need to add in to the mix?

...

"Okay now that we're here, tell me. What is this all about?" Kiba said as we both sat down on his couch.

"I had a dream about Hinata. She was… pregnant." I said. Kiba's eyebrows rose up and I saw that it has captured his attention very well.

"I thought it was real. We were having breakfast in my dream and then she suddenly said she had something to tell me. And then she said that I was going to be a father, that she's pregnant. Kiba, I have never been so scared in my life. Dream or not, I was scared. I thought about what would happen. Even in the dream I thought about it. How I could never leave Hinata if that ever happened. She told me how she loved me in the dream and I even told her that I love her. I have let the information sink in and I started to accept it. That I was going to be a father and that I would have to marry Hinata someday because of that."

"And you know what, when she woke me up and I realized I was just dreaming, I have never felt so relieved in my life. To know that it wasn't true. That she wasn't pregnant. That I didn't have to stay with her. That I wouldn't have to marry her because I know that I don't want that. I… I want to be with you Kiba. Please tell me what to do. How do I end it with her? I need to do it as soon as possible. I can't take the risk of being bound to her. The dream was definitely a sign, an omen."

I felt Kiba's hand comb my hair. Since when did I get so close to him? I didn't notice when, but I was hugging him and the tears flowed down my cheeks. I was scared. I was scared shit.

"Naruto it's okay. I know how you feel. I've been scared too you know. Even if I did seem like an emotionless cheater, I had been scared when I did all those things to Karin. But it was just a dream Naruto. You can still do what you can so it won't happen. I'm sorry but I can't be much help. The only way I can tell you on how to do this is to tell her that you can't keep this relationship of yours. That you've tried and that it just didn't work. I'm sure she'll understand."

"But she loves me so much. I know. And she'll be devastated if I break up with her." I explained to him.

"She will be, but she will move on. It was the risk she took, the same as you. She knew that it might happen one day. But if you keep this up with her, keep lying to both yourself and her, you won't be able to be truly happy. Hinata will not be fooled. She will feel bad about herself because she can't give you what you want. That she's not enough. It's better if you break up with her before that happens."

"I know Kiba. I don't even know why I'm still asking you. But somehow I feel like I need someone who supports me. But even so, I'm scared. I don't wanna see her cry. I love her Kiba..."

Yes, I do love her.

"But I'm just not in love with her." I admitted, more to myself than to Kiba.

"You don't have to rush things Naruto. But you shouldn't also delay it. You can't keep leading her on."

"'Cause that would just hurt her more." I added for him.

Kiba felt so warm. It's like I could stay in his embrace forever. Hinata could never radiate the same warmth and feeling of security that he can. Honestly I felt like a girl clinging to him like this, but I couldn't stay away from him now that I'm finally holding him and he was holding me too. The caressing he was doing to my hair felt so comforting, so relaxing. And before I knew it, I fell asleep.

...

I was awoken by the ringing of my cellphone and its vibration in my pocket. I fumbled my pants for it and saw that it was Hinata calling. Before I could answer the phone, I realized that I was leaning on Kiba's stomach with my hand and that he was grunting. Oops.

"Kiba I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep on you?" I quickly removed my hand from his stomach and was glad it didn't hurt him too much. Thanks to his six packs.

"Yeah. But I don't really mind."

I looked back to the phone's screen and saw that the call had been missed. I saw an unread text message and immediately opened it. It was from Hinata.

Naruto, it's really late. I'm worried. Please text me so I know if you're okay.

9:43 PM.

I quickly called her back. I told her earlier that I would be home late but looking at my phone's time, it read 10:12 PM. And it was not the 'little later than usual' kind of late. It was really late. She must be worried sick.

And at last she picked up.

"Naruto, is that you?" she asked before even I could speak.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply. I didn't mean to make you worry but I'm fine. I'll be coming home soon." I assured her.

"Where are you anyway?" Fuck. What the heck do I tell her? That I'm at Kiba's. If I did she would ask why I didn't tell her in my earlier text.

"Uh, I'm at Kiba's." Fuck again. Damn I told her. But what else would I tell her? What lie would it be?

"Oh. Did you guys hang out?"

"Yeah we did. I kind of passed out because I was tired from work. But I'll be going home now. Thanks for calling Hinata. Bye."

"Bye Naruto. I love you."

"I know." And I hung up. Again without returning her words. And every time I didn't it must have been crushing her heart into pieces.

A/N: So, tell me guys when you leave a review. I got you guys there right? You thought she was pregnant for real. Don't lie. What were your reactions at first? Something like, "No, no. It's not true. That's impossible!" Tell me.


End file.
